HTV: The Hidden Tail Village
by ViresAdLegatum
Summary: When your a child, they say your supposed to be scared of monsters and demons. When your an adult, you never have to see those things in your life. However, what if all the demons came together as one. What then? SPOILERS if you arent completley up to date with the MANGA. Set two years after the 4th SWW. Lemon in later chapters. NaruxYugi, UtaxHota, FuuxOC, no character bashing.
1. Confinement

**A/N Vires here. Summary says it all. The first nine chapters delve into each Jinchuuriki's personality. **

_(Thoughts)_

(Regular talk)

**(Beast speech)**

**(_Beast thought)_**

(Whatever the heck this is, I'll probably tell you.)

* * *

The teardrops hit the floor, just as they always had. He was too young to be subjected to all this hatred. He is now too old to ignore it. Gaara of the sand wiped clean his eyes of his tears, and opened the window.

The slight sandy breeze assaulted his skin. This village relied on him for a lot as Kazekage, but what if he left. This invite to the village Naruto had created stirred an inner turmoil, and proved a distraction. A sanctuary for all Jinchuuriki…

'_Sounds like something I could use right now.'_ Gaara thought.

Konkuro and Temari. The two closest to him. How could he explain this to them. He closed the window and left his room, shutting the door behind him. As he reached the front door of the large house, he spotted Temari in his peripherals. He slowly turned, eyes widening, as he saw the letter in her hand. The same letter that stated Naruto's proposal. He sighed and walked up to her. Placing his arms around her shoulders, and pulling her into an embrace, he let her cry.

"I have to do this, Temari."

"There has to be another way, Gaara." She whimpered in his ear. Konkuro walked in but seconds later.

"What is wrong." He said, concern etched in his face.

"Konkuro. Temari. I'm sorry for everything. Everything that I did to you when we were children. I am sorry for not being the brother you wanted of me. I am sorry, but I have to go. Goodbye."

And with that, Gaara of the Sand removed his hands from Temari, readied his sand, walked out the front door and flew away from his home. His home. Everything he knew and loved, and everything that hated him for what he could not control. He saw Temari and Konkuro rush out, and with the midnight moon in the background, it made it even harder to say goodbye. He shed one last tear before leaving behind Temari screaming his name.

"Gaara!"

* * *

Three days later and Gaara could still hear her screams. Shaking his head, he decided to stop, making the man in front of him stop as well. They had well left the desert, covering their tracks, and were now moving in the forest near Konoha.

"What is it, Kazekage?" Said the man. He wore a full body length cloak that covered all of his face in shadow. Gaara found him waiting outside the village, ready to take him to the new village. Gaara lowered his gaze to the forest floor.

"I don't deserve that title. Even when I was called that, everyone was afraid of me, like I was possessed. I cannot rule over those who are afraid of me."

"Ah, lighten up. Forget the past." The man said, turning back to the path. Gaara's eyes widened, and he looked back up.

"What?" He said, confused.

"You need to let go. They are behind you. Look ahead, where Naruto awaits you. That is where you can set your sights on." The man finished, moving ahead.

_Gaara!..._

Her screams still echoing in his head, he pressed on, ignoring the will to return. After all that Naruto taught him, he would give up?

'_Never.' _He thought, musing, knowing that wherever he was being led to, he knew he would see Naruto again.

"**Gaara."**

He started. "Shukaku?"

"**Yes. I know what you're doing, and I know what I've done to you. I need to apologise, for trying to take you over.**

Gaara closes his eyes. An apology from his beast. Unlikely, but here it is happening. He had heard from Naruto that if he was to be in this village, then he needed to befriend Shukaku.

"I accept your apology."

"**What, just like that?"**

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"**I heard what the container to Kyuubi said. I would like to make a deal."**

'_Here it is.' _Gaara thought. "What do you want?"

"**I want to be able to talk to my fellow Bijuu. I will let you have my chakra and whatever when you need it, so you can be the perfect Jinjuuriki. But I want to be able to talk to my brothers and sisters. Is this a fine deal?"**

Gaara shook his head. How the hell could he manage that?

"Yes. If you want that, and it is in my power, then I can allow that."

"**Thank you, Gaara."**

"Oh, so you know my name?"

"**Very funny."**

"Oi, stop talking to yourself back there. It is distracting." Said the man out front, with a laugh.

Gaara smiled for the first time on this trip.

'_If Shukaku and I can keep this up, I could get stronger than Naruto.' _

With that final thought, he followed the hooded man in front of him to the Hidden Tail Village.

* * *

**Edited 17/09/2012**

**A/N Thank-you for reading! If you leave a review, I will mail you a full length body cloak.**

**Not really, If I had one… I would wear it every day… Like a monk.**

**~Vires**


	2. Saviour

**A/N Chapter two. Yugito. For the record, Yugito is with Naruto in this, if you didn't get that from the summary.**

* * *

Yugito scrambled to get to the top of the mountain overlooking the village. She knew that if she could get just one last training session to try out this new jutsu, then it would make all the matter.

"**You sure about this, Kitten." **Said Nibi.

"Positive." Yugito replied.

She inwardly groaned. Even though there was no-one around, she could tell that if someone saw her talking to herself, she would be considered crazy. And anyway, why did she care what the villagers think. They probably already think she is crazy, not to mention the names. 'Slutty, whore, demon bitch, demon spawn, demon whore, demon slut.' She looked down and clenched her fist. They say words can't hurt you, but fists can. Pussy villagers. They took every chance to make her life hell. She is lucky that her teachers turned her into the ultimate killing machine, and now the villagers can't do shit. However, she is even luckier that her sensei taught her some emotions. She sighed.

'_Let's do this.' _She thought.

She pulled out a seal from her backpack. Forming a single hand sign, the seal unlocked to reveal a kunai, the handle wrapped with another seal. She grabbed the kunai and threw it into a nearby boulder at the top of the mountain. She applied chakra to her feet and perfected the balance. She then let go of the mountain. Falling down, she closed her eyes and waited.

Her eyes widened open and her cerulean eyes slitted together. Then she disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

Raikage was dealing with paperwork. A lot of it. When it came down to who was the biggest enemy, some would say war. Others would say their next door neighbour. Any Kage would say that paperwork is definitely their worst enemy. He looked up to the mountains that surrounded the village. How did Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage, never have a problem with paperwork? Looking around his village, he saw a massive explosion around one of the mountaintops, and smiled.

'_Is she at it again.' _he thought. Growling, he turned back to his work and nearly cried. Mabui had somehow walking in and out of his office, and doubled his workload. Sitting down to the worst thing in the world, he got back to it.

* * *

"**Nice try kitten. You have the basics down but it's up to you to perfect it. A real battle will bring out this jutsu's full potential. Patience, kitten."**

"Thanks, Nibi." Yugito stood up and brushed herself down.

She had overshot her mark, actually destroyed the entire boulder and some of the mountain as well. What amazed her is that the blast formed a perfect sphere and there was no trace of the remains anywhere. No rubble or anything. This could be a fantastic attack, but that is not what she wanted.

"Nibi, can you remember how that felt to you, so that I can try that again later on."

"**Sure kitten."**

"Thanks."

"**Anyway, the Yondaime Hokage took 2 years to perfect the Thunder god technique, and you've got the Blue Flash down in less the half a year. Naruto would be proud." **Nibi said with a perverted chuckle.

"NIBI!" Yugito shouted with a big blush on her face. '_Naruto.' _She thought**. **

"**I can still hear your thoughts Yugito."**

"Dammit Nibi."

A small draft flew upon Yugito and she shivered. It was time to go see Naruto. She turned and faced the man who had suddenly appeared behind her, with a letter pointed to her. She squealed and took a step back, before she saw who it was. Waking forward, she grabbed the letter and pouted.

"Don't scare me like that."

"It wasn't my intention." The man said, tilting his head to the side.

"Sure it wasn't."

She turned and opened the letter. After skipping through it, she sighed and faced the man again.

"Save him, huh." She said.

"Indeed." Came the raspy reply.

"I did tell him that telling his brother was a bad idea. Now look where this got him."

Turning to face the village, she jumped down and ran along the side of the mountain, leaving the hooded man to his own devices.

* * *

**Hit the next chapter button, or leave a review. That would be nice.**

**If you leave a review, I will personally do all your paperwork you need to do.**

**Not really… I hate paperwork…**

**~Vires**


	3. Retreat

**A/N Here you go guys, Chapter 3. This one is based on an OC character, because the Fourth Mizukage was controlled by Tobi (Or Madara, whichever), so his personality is too hard to recreate. Not including the fact that he died well before Shippuden. Also.**

* * *

The wind whispered his name through the leaves, rustling the grass he lay upon. The cherry blossoms floated from the trees, brushing past his skin. His hair was a long, deep purple length, swirled around his head, down to his neck. He wore a black tight shirt with a cape like cloth over his right shoulder. Underneath his cape, he wore mesh armour shirt and wore black, three quarter pants down to his shins, with two cords attached with runes etched into them. Shinobi sandals adorned his feet and no forehead protector, on his forehead anyway, the Hitai-ate actually wrapped around his waist.

"It sure is a lonely sky." He said.

He stood. He understood the sky. It's loneliness. It's solitude. He understood everything now. He understood now what he has become, and what he always should have been. He isn't the demon that they called him, two years ago. He stood, and felt the air grow colder. This spot, on this mountain, was his retreat. A small rocky outcropping on a mountain, with trees surrounding the area in a semi-circle. There is only one way up. He could get away from the world here, and he was safe from anyone. Well, almost anyone. He remembered the obnoxious blond that had found him here, two years ago.

**Flashback-**

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" Yelled a certain blond flying from the trees and crash landing on the grass. He stood and saw a little boy flinging a purple whip into his skull. Rarely was this ineffective, but Naruto was not called the hero of Konoha for nothing. He let it whip past his head and wrap around his body. Except said body disappeared in a plume of smoke. The blond coughed to reveal his presence and the kid turned, ready to launch another, about to make the hand seal…

"Woah, kid. Calm down, I'm here to talk, but if ya wanna fight…" and the blond giggled and repeated the stance the child was in. Said child was gobsmacked. He was a shinobi, and yet he didn't care about his wellbeing, well, to an extent. He stood normally and asked the shinobi what he was here for.

"I'm here for you, duh." The blond replied. "By the way, my name is Naruto. Your name is…?"

"Zi…Zizitsu. And Naruto as in… the food?"

"Yep! Where are you parents?"

"I…I don't have… Parents."

Naruto nodded.

"My parents died when I was young. I know my mum and dad though. They were amazing shinobi. So I strove to be like them. And now I am an amazing shinobi too." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why are you telling me this, Naruto?" Zizitsu meekly spoke, head down.

Naruto lowered his hand.

"Because once you find out who yours are you can follow their footsteps. You need a purpose in life. I can offer you a purpose.

'_A purpose…'_

"Hey. Look up." Zizitsu lifted his head and looked at him. "They call you demon, right?"

Zizitsu froze on the spot. '_How did he… know?' _He asked himself. He then said it out loud.

"Hey. I know exactly how you feel." Naruto lay down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"It sure is a lonely sky." He said.

Zizitsu looked up at the sky. _'How could it be a lonely sky? The sky doesn't have feelings.'_ He told himself.

"What?" he asked.

"You will come to understand. And then you will come to me. I'll tell you something though. To be blunt, you are a demon, in a way. You have a massive beast of chakra inside of you, and some people call them demons."

Zizitsu started. '_So that's why they torment me.'_

"Let me finish. I am just like you though." Zizitsu looked up, shocked. "Yea, but I have one of those beasts inside me right now. There are 9 in total. You are the three-tails Jinchuuriki, whereas I am the 9th. Once you realise why the sky is lonely then emit some chakra out of your body, in this spot. If not me, then someone will come to get you and bring you to me. Ok?"

'_O…ok.'_

And with that, the blond disappeared.

**-End Flashback**

'_That Naruto…' _

Zizitsu caught one of the blossoms in his hand and looked at it.

'_So young, and yet you have already fallen. You're just like me, small flower.' _Zizitsu thought. He knew what he was. He now knows what he is going to do. The Mizukage. After the war, she came to him, god knows how she found him, and talked to him. He then, was 14. Little did he know the pain that would follow. He became a Jinchuuriki, whether he liked it or not. _'Right now, if I'm going to Naruto, I think I might like my power.'_

He felt a presence behind him and sighed. It wasn't Naruto but someone else, yet he knew that it was him who this guy was after. He launched a plasma whip into the guy.

It was dodged, but barely.

"You have improved. No hand signs this time."

It was a hooded man.

"Naruto sent me." Spoke said hooded man.

"So he did."

"How old are you now, Zizitsu."

I wouldn't tell you if I didn't know you were with Naruto." Replied Zizitsu. "I'm 16."

"In view of how far you have progressed with you Kekkei Genkai, He thinks you are ready… "

"And so I am."

"Please come with me."

And so Zizitsu left his sanctuary for the last time, and followed this hooded man.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Keep going! Chapter 4! If you've come this far, don't stop now.**

**If you drop a review, I will buy you an outcropping just like Zizitsu's**

**Actually, if I could afford it, I would buy it for myself.**

**~Vires**


	4. Retrieval

**A/N Chapter 4. Rōshi… This guy… Anyway, Review after reading, and head on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Craters everywhere, trees lying at all odd angles, and a panting old man in the middle of it all. Rōshi extended his lava covered arm, and made a hand sign. The lava evaporated into his skin, leaving not a mark. His breathing was all ragged from a hectic encounter with Iwagakure shinobi trying to get him to return. He didn't kill any of them, no matter what his feelings told him otherwise. If he let control go to Son Goku, then his Bijuu would demolish all of these shinobi. Speaking of which, he had become good friends with the monkey, even so far as to say his closest friend. Not that he had other friends. Rōshi calmed his breathing.

"**If you just killed them, they wouldn't come after you later." Said Son Goku.**

"They are doing just what they are told. Orders. I couldn't kill them, especially when they are told not to kill me."

"**Think about it, Rōshi. They never did you any good. Why show mercy to these pathetic humans now."**

"Because if I did that, how would I be any better then what we strove to destroy two years ago."

Son was silent. He knew Rōshi was right. Heck, he probably knew Rōshi better than he did himself. He had been inside of him for over forty years. Except for that time that blond came around and killed Rōshi. He said his name was Deidara. He had tongues on his hands.

'_**Imagine the sexual capabilities that man had…'**_ Thought Son, with a small perverted chuckle.

Either way, that art preacher was still an asshole. He would thank Sasuke Uchiha for killing the bastard, but getting close to that guy was as hard as Obsidian. No-one had seen Sasuke Uchiha since the war. Except maybe Naruto Uzumaki…

Son smiled. Clear in his mind was when he first met the boy. He had liked him almost immediately. He certainly agreed with Rōshi on the fact that if every Jinchuuriki had followed in the footsteps of the Nine-tails container, the path woven for them would have been a lot smoother.

Hell bent on trapping him, a final kunai was launched at Rōshi but missed. The man launched a geyser of lava next to the guy and he flew into the air and he landed on the ground in a fiery heap. The shinobi fell unconsious. Rōshi sighed.

"Idiot." He said and went on his way.

"**You know that I could care less, but why would you go to Naruto."**

"Didn't you hear when he told us? He is bringing all the Jinchuuriki together."

Son's eyes widened, considerably mind you. The monkey is massive.

"**What does he plan on doing?"**

"He wants to have us all together because then we won't be subjected to all the hatred."

"**So were all leaving our villages because of this boy?"**

In Rōshi's mindset, he looked the monkey directly in the eye.

"He isn't just a boy. He is the nine-tails Jinchuuriki, and he is as strong as you or I."

"**I doubt it."**

"You shouldn't. It would do you well to not forget that he is the one who saved us. I think we owe him one.

"**You're as hard headed as Ōnoki himself."**

"You know, talking to yourself doesn't improve your sanity."

Rōshi swerved around, and then relaxed.

"Oh, it's you."

"You know, I have a name."

"Yes? What is it, then?" This was followed by a small smirk.

"Not telling."

Rōshi hypothetically threw his hands in the air and said "I give up."

"Not yet. You may when you arrive in the village."

"It's not even a village. It's really like a hut surrounded by trees."

"Naruto expanded."

Rōshi looked at him.

"Ok fine, as long as I can sleep when I arrive. I'm dead tired."

"Whatever you wish, old man."

'_Disrespectful little…' _Thought Rōshi as he followed this cloaked… Male? '_Yes, definitely male.' _

"'**Déjà vu" **Said Son.

"How?"

"**He is incredibly like Naruto."**

"Great. Just what we need. Another hyperactive ninja. At least the rest of us aren't completely insane."

"**You're pretty stupid sometimes."**

"…Shut up."

Setting the pace, the hooded man rushed ahead. Sighing again, Rōshi followed, making his way to the one place where he could be accepted for what he is, The Hidden Tail Village.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and move on to chapter 5! :D**

**If you leave a review, I will throw a kunai at you, and miss.**

**That doesn't sound very fun… does it.**

**Edited 18/09/2012**

**~Vires**


	5. Defiance

**A/N Han. He was a bitch to write about. Only time I have ever had writers block. Remember to review at the end of the chapter!11Shift!**

* * *

His humanity is all but gone. At least, that is what everyone in his village thinks. However, prior to contrary belief, He has the most emotion out of everyone he knows. At least he has a hold on this emotion.

A physical mask is also an emotional mask.

By barring his emotions, he is the ultimate weapon. Using his steam powered Ninjutsu and Taijutsu; he is a force to be reckoned with.

But not all emotions can be withdrawn.

His eyes do not blink. His muscles do not twitch. The only way to see his emotions is to look directly in his eyes. His armour covers everything else.

In the shinobi handbook, it states that if you can barricade your emotions, then you become truly strong. This, however, is not the case.

Naruto Uzumaki.

That knuckleheaded Ninja.

If only he had been in Han's life earlier. He might have recognised the pain, and what to do with it.

Famous last words. If only…

Han slowly raised his hand. Not that he could do it properly. As one of the tallest Shinobi, it was really annoying bumping his forehead on the horizontal beams in his home. Thank Kami he wore a protector. At least he would be getting out of here soon. This village hidden in the Tails. If that doesn't sprout Jinchuuriki haven then he doesn't know what does. He grabbed the helmet on the shelf. Placing it upon his head, he gathered the wrist guards he had prepared earlier, which so happened to contain all his belongings. How could this be, you ask? Just one thing. Fuinjutsu. The art of sealing. The seals located on the inside of the wrist guards themselves, all he had to do was unclasp them and summon the items from the seals themselves. Han placed the guards on his wrist and looked at the rest of his house. _'It won't be easy, leaving one last time.' _He thought.

There was a crash outside and Han cursed. He created a steam clone and he walked out the back door, which was held open by a smug little cloaked individual, but then again, from Han's height, everyone was little. From what Han could see of his face, he knew that the steam clone of his was going to be in trouble.

* * *

"Han. No more messing about. Come on out!" Yelled a certain old man, with a certain Kekkei Tota that some would be worried about.

The clone walked out, unbeknownst by the others that were standing outside his doorstep to what he truly was. He looked at the Tsuchikage with what could be considered contempt.

"What?" Han slivered. Ōnoki looked at him and saw the contempt.

"You're not going to this Hidden Tail Village."

"…"

"Don't argue with me. I am your Tsuchikage. You will follow the orders of your superiors."

"Think about why I am leaving."

Ōnoki looked harder at Han. That's when he saw it. For the first time, Han's eyes contained mischief, defiance. He never disobeyed an order from his superior. Why now? What did that Naruto kid tell him? Ōnoki prepared a Dust prison, hoping to Kami that this would keep Han with him. It surrounded Han, and then Han disappeared. _'Damn, a steam clone. He could be anywhere by now.'_ Ōnoki thought.

* * *

Han blinked. He had just received the information he was looking for. His steam clones dissipate and the actual steam itself travels to wherever the user is. This is a good method for spying and gathering information, but shadow clones are better, since they transfer the information faster, even though it is incredibly chakra taxing. Steam travels through the air, and is like a movie, where you see exactly what the clone saw.

'_Yes, I can figure out how to beat Ōnoki now. He takes time to form his Dust style, and that time I can use to get in close and disrupt the forming of the jutsu and potentially harm him. I shall have to tell the others.' _He thought strategically.

"What's going on through that head of yours, Han?" Said the mysterious stranger.

"…"

"That's cool, no words, but I thought you could at least tell me what your clone told you.

Now it was Han's turn to flinch. How did this guy know about his steam style? _'I might have to beat it out of him further on, but for now, he is leading me to my new home, so he shall have to survive.'_

To anyone watching, all they would see is a man completely clad in armour, and a man wearing a full cloak. Seemingly full opposites. Moving at a speed faster than a regular eye could follow, they ran to their destination, the Hidden Tail Village.

* * *

**A/N Am I making you wait? Can you guess who the mysterious hooded man is? I will only give you clues. Next comes Utakata. A personal favourite. **

**If you post a review, I will personally give you Han's helmet as an April fools gift.**

**See what I did there…**

**~Vires**


	6. Contemplation

**A/N One of my favourite Characters. I try not to make my Author Notes not to big but please read then anyway. **

**For future reference, I will state why there is no Yagura, but not now.**

* * *

Utakata smiled. He watched as Hotaru danced amongst the flowers. It was two years that he had left her. He felt bad that he left her to her own devices for so long. Two years, in fact. He hadn't had the courage to come up to her again.

'_As if she could love me, especially since I left her.' _He thought.

He had developed an attraction to her when he left, and now it was outright love. He walked out from the shadow behind the rock. She didn't notice him until it was too late. He trapped her in an airtight bubble. She looked around at him then saw her glare. He popped the bubble only to meet a slap to the face harder than the missiles the Asura path hit him with.

"Where were you?!" Hotaru screamed in his face. "I waited her for all that time, not wanting to leave for you. Two years you kept me here for."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry.

"Sorry! I was here for so long, hoping you would come back, and you didn't."

Utakata's visible eye widened. He thought his message via bubbles got to her. He thought she would keep living on. He looked down.

"Hotaru, I died."

It was her turn to widen her eyes. She looked up at the sky.

"The war. You were in it. On the enemy's side. I put my trust in you, Utakata."

"Can you listen?"

Hotaru looked at Utakata.

"I was attacked before I could get back to you. I was taken hostage. They killed me and I couldn't do anything. Then, I was summoned back to life using a technique from one of the Hokage. They used me to attack Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?"

"We fought. Except Naruto had gotten so much stronger. He beat all of the Jinchuuriki with another. He then fought Madara Uchiha and won. After that, instead of us all disappearing, we were released of our chains and we were alive."

"How. It's not possible." Hotaru exclaimed.

"Naruto then talked to each of us, and in turn we all came back, two years ago."

"If you were alive for two years, how come you didn't come back to me?!"

"Because I was afraid."

Hotaru looked away.

"Afraid of what?" She said

"Afraid of what we could be." He replied

'_Does he love me?'_

'_Does she love me?'_

Both of them had a small blush on their faces. Hotaru looked at him only for his lips to crash into hers. She melted into the kiss and felt a wriggly muscle begging for entrance. She didn't fight it, and let his tongue explore her mouth. After about a minute they split apart, gasping for breath, and she saw the look of pain in his eyes.

"Were together now, so what's wrong?" She asked, afraid.

"We can't be together. My hatred combined with your innocence to the world cannot mix. I am going to Naruto and I'm not sure you can come."

"Nope, she can come."

They both twirled around and saw the same guy who has been gathering the other Jinchuuriki. The hooded man. Utakata had seen him multiple times and had asked him on more than one occasion who he was. Not a squeak or a clue of his identity. He couldn't remove his hood because he was sure the guy was in a henge. Unfortunately, the only thing that was certain was that he was male.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I said it didn't I? She is allowed to come to the Hidden Tail Village. Personal orders from Naruto himself."

"What?" Said Hotaru and Utakata in sync.

"Well, I should have known. He said to me that I should bring Hotaru as well. Her abilities will come in handy."

Utakata looked at Hotaru and gave a rare smile. She looked back and kissed him, hard. The hooded man looked away, towards the sky.

'_Now, who else do I have to bring.'_

* * *

**A/N There we go. Utakata and a little clue to who the hooded man is. If you can't find the clue, then I don't think you have a choice but to wait. Don't any of you who have read ahead say who it is in the reviews. **

**If you place a review, I will trap you in an airtight bubble, so you can slap me.**

**Actually, don't do that.**

**~Vires**


	7. Revenge

**A/N Hey guys. Here it is, Its Fū. Please review and favourite.**

* * *

Her wings folded out behind her. She sighed and stretched them, folding them out to their maximum length. They started to hum, moving at a speed not even the Sharingan can follow. She slowly hovered above the ground and released a breath. She loved flying. Just the feel of the wind beneath her wings and her feet off the ground. Her name is Fū and she hated the world, but loved the sky. Well, in all actuality, there was one person she loved. Naruto…Uzumaki. He was her inspiration. He was what kept her going. He was who she wanted to be. He was hailed as the hero of Konoha, while she was an outcast. One burst of chakra and she was off.

All of her went into this trip. She was finally going somewhere where she could be accepted, and where she could plot her revenge. But first, a little visit to her village...

* * *

He tended to his garden, his pride and joy. His flowers seemed to be where he could relax. As a retired shinobi, Sakeru, of the Hidden Waterfall, laid back amongst his flowers. However, his silence was cut short when a small buzzing was heard. He looked up to see a small bug amongst his arm. He smiled, but like all good things, the smile came to an end when it rushed into his mouth, and he swallowed on reflex. First, his eyes widened, realising who had done this. There was only one person. Fū. Secondly, his eyes slowly closed, figuring out that now was when she would get back at the village that had treated her for something she had no control over. And lastly, all vision was lost as his eyes opened to reveal Fū's eyes. She/he smiled.

"**Parasitic Mind Transfer, complete**." She said, with a tinge of demonic chakra emanating from Sakeru.

* * *

Screaming could be heard across the entire village, as what seemed to be an elderly male in his 70's walked further into the village, calling insects from his sleeves to devour anything in his path. He finally reached the center point in the village, where he was met by none other than the Waterfall's Feudal lord. He grabbed the collar of the man and he nearly thrusted his palm into his throat, but was stopped by multiple Kunai lodged in his chest, arms and legs. The insects seemed to retreat out of the village as the man came to. He looked at the Lord and smiled, saying a few words in the ear of the lord before the lords eyes widened.

"Everyone find our Jinchuuriki and bring her to me now!" Yelled the lord. Sakeru smiled and let his body fall into unconsciousness.

'_At least I am old enough and ready to die. I don't think I would be too pleased to die young. At least I saved my lord.' _And with laboured breathing, the old man fell into a lapsed sleep, not to wake up.

* * *

Fū returned to her body with abruptness, instantly feeling the hands upon her. She jumped out of his hands, and glared at him, until her eyes softened and she looked down.

"Sorry, I'm back now, I can walk."

"I wish you wouldn't react like that." Said the hooded man.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were taking me to Naruto before I left my body."

"Why does everyone like Naruto so much?" He said, looking down a little.

"You don't?"

"No, I do. He is… hmm, well, let us not dwell on that. We should get going." And with that he launched from tree to tree, speeding ahead of her.

'_Who are you…?' _Thought Fū, as she looked after man.

Leaving one last look at the plume of smoke near her village, she followed him to the Hidden Tail Village.

* * *

**A/N There you go, my friends.**

**If you give a review, I will personally mail you butterfly wings, so you can fly with Fū.**

**~Vires**


	8. Saviour Pt 2

**Chapter 8. Still short. Just like my author notes. Seriously there is only one more after this chapter in the way of backstory. **

The chains were cold on his bare skin. He wished he had worn a shirt, at least. Even Yugito had left, but she told him that if he ever needed to get away from A, she would come and help. The guard looked at Bee with disgust. Bee sighed, and remembered the reason why he was leaving.

**Flashback-**

The 4th Great Shinobi War was over and everyone was to go to their respective villages and it was to go back to the way it was. The Bijuu were revived in their Jinchuuriki. All but the 4th Mizukage were revived due to Naruto and his amazing sealing capabilities. They all appeared, flabbergasted that they would be brought back. Naruto smiled, having met them all already. He spoke to each of them in turn, even nibbling Yugito's ear a little, but wasn't noticed by anyone but her and Bee. She giggled and Bee smiled. Soon Naruto arrived at Bee and waited till everyone went back to their respective villages, homes etc.

"It will be soon that I will call for you, Bee-sensei. Listen, it will be hard for you to get away from A, but you can do it. You are one of the strongest of all of us Jinchuuriki. I will need your assistance."

**End Flashback-**

Bee remembered the dull brightness in his eyes. He had always remembered Naruto to have a lively sense around him, but he seemed oddly serious. He voiced his yes straight away. He knew that Naruto is even stronger than him now, and he wanted to be with Naruto to guide him along every step of the way, or at least, that's how he felt then. He felt a presence in the window of his cell and he turned.

"Bee-sama."

"I'm here, Yugito." He replied, warily looking at the blushing woman.

"Uh huh, now let's get out of here. If Raikage finds us he will likely trap us both here. I really wish you wore a shirt."

'**Let's go Bee, time is of the essence."**

"I know, Eight-o." Bee rapped.

"**Don't call me that, dammit Bee!"**

Yugito used her chakra claws to shred open her sensei's cage. The metal was reduced to nothing. She then tore at the chains withholding him. They were harder to break but wasn't a challenge for Yugito. She then removed the chakra seal from Bee's forearm and he sighed.

"I can feel my chakra coming back; I totally could hit the sack." Rapped Bee then he fell asleep.

Yugito slapped him.

"If I don't get to see Naruto because of you then you will be sorry!"

"Enough."

They both turned. Standing there was a hooded male He had sneaked into the village, what with all the security. Even into a jail, where there is usually more than just shinobi. He held his hand up and Bee gasped.

'_Is it him?'_

The hooded man coughed.

'_No, it can't be.'_

"I believe we have to move, or that guard will wake up soon."

'_Not after all of this.'_

"Who are you and how did you get in." Said Bee.

"I will explain further once we have removed ourselves from A's presence. And I can feel the Raikage rushing here top speed to get you Bee. Let's move, and place your hands on my shoulder."

'_I must be imagining it, it's definitely not him.'_

They did. Next thing they know they were well three kilometres away from the village. No one said anything.

There, in front of them, hands on a scroll, was Naruto Uzumaki.

**A/N Another chapter to go. It's Naruto's. I look forward to it.**

**If you offer me a review, I will chain you up in a dark place like Killer Bee.**

**Actually, forget I said that…**

**~Vires**


	9. Judgement

**A/N Looking forward to this chapter? Well, it all ends here, the short chapters end right here. In come the better, new and improved chapters. Also, there is no Yaoi in this chapter, even if you think there is, so do not get confused.**

* * *

'Banana boat, its sun protection.'

'Banana boat, its thirty plus.'

'Banana boat, it lasts for hours, for hours, for hours, do do do du du dooo.'

'Banana boat.'

This is the song Naruto Uzumaki was singing in his head, as his clones started to form a Rasengan. He had no idea where it came from, but the song was catchy, if not the most annoying piece of junk he had ever heard, and he had heard junk. For example, Jiraiya tying him in a chair and reading Make-Out Tactics to him in a females voice. He thought that was high in the junkyard known as Naruto's head. The clone on the left started to manipulate the chakra into a spherical shape in his left palm, whilst the right added wind based chakra into the sphere.

'_I wonder if I could do a Barbers quartet of this song with my clones'_ Thought Naruto, as he held his hand up in the air. The Rasengan, now filled with wind based chakra, had formed into the shape of a Shurikan. As the jutsu made its signature screeching noise from hell, Naruto was still going over his master plan.

'_I could perform at a Birthday party… No. too cheerful. How about a Funeral?'_

"**Do I have to be subjected to this."**

'_No, but I'm making you take it.'_ Naruto replied with a grin, causing a certain mountain sized fox to rage quit. Tobi and Kabuto sweatdropped. The blond had managed to defeat both of them, with the aid of Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi. In Itachi's case, disappeared, ending the Edo Tensei. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had become a master seal… master. Like his father, he had used his knowledge of seals to divert attacks and had managed to stick on the two of them, chakra negating tags. This affected both men in different ways. Tobi couldn't teleport away, for his technique required at least a small amount of chakra. Whereas in Kabuto's case, he couldn't gather Senjutsu chakra because the chakra would then become unstable, looking for an exit. Since it wouldn't find one, Kabuto would then become one of the great snake sage… statues. And that was a fate worse than death. They looked on helplessly as the famed sage looked like he was deep in thought. They swallowed when they heard this from him.

"Do you think I should take up singing?"

They were truly at the mercy of a maniac.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other. Senju versus Uchiha. Oil and water. Purity and malice. Sasuke put on his headband for the first time since Orochimaru. Naruto looked at the remains of the two ninja he had killed, and then at him, silently, until the Uchiha spoke.

"Naruto. I acknowledge you."

Naruto widened his eyes. In all his academy days all he wanted was to be seen by the Uchiha. All he wanted was to be seen as Naruto, not Demon. Not Beast. Not Dobe. Nothing along those lines at all. He had just managed to befriend the Demon, who, in fact, was very unhappy with Sasuke for pinching his nose. It seemed Foxes held grudges. Naruto also placed his headband on, and spoke for the first time to his rival, his brother, his reason for never giving up.

"Sasuke, I've always acknowledged you."

"I know."  
"What will you do now?"

"One final spar, Naruto, to see who has become the strongest. Then I want you to kill me."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He walked up to him and slapped him. Sasuke, wide eyed, and a palm mark on his cheek, looked at Naruto with surprise. That is, until he saw the tears streaming down the face of whom he once called his comrade.

"Kill you…Kill YOU! What makes you think you can take the easy way out?! Do you know what that would do to Sakura-chan and I! I won't fight you and you're not dying today!"

"B-but…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Naruto screamed, burying his head in Sasuke's chest. "I don't want to hear it… I came to save you from yourself… I did everything for you… why?..."

An involuntary hand reached up to Naruto's sun kissed locks and started petting them. Not only that, but he felt an inkling of a shudder from the man's chest and moisture drop unto his face. He looked at his face, and saw Sasuke shed one small tear, as he looked at what once held Itachi.

"What Itachi said wa-was true. All I thought I needed was revenge, and that I needed power to obtain my goals, but Naruto… after being on this side of the world, I hate it. I can't stand being against you anymore. The nights where your words penetrated my soul and struck my heart. Naruto, I hate you. But at the same time, you're my best friend, and I'm sorry."

Naruto gave him a small smile. He looked over him and said three words that made Sasuke would always hear from Itachi in his younger years, that, after so long, made him happy.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the 5 allied nation's leaders. The Hokage, Tsunade. The Raikage, A. The Tsuchikage, Ōnoki. The Mizukage, Mei Terumi. And last but not least, Gaara, the Kazekage. Gaara looked at them, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke stood as close to Naruto as he dared, remembering what happened just before they left.

**Flashback-**

He watched from the side, as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had somehow given back the lives of the other Jinchuuriki. He now knew how far Naruto had become, and it was all in aid of rescuing him. They all talked for a moment, and then dispersed. Naruto came up to him and told him what he told Killer Bee.

"That's your plan?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Naruto sheepishly said. "I will be leaving the leaf and living amongst those who have shared the same burdens that I have."

"I see. Should I tell Tsunade?"

"No. I will. Can you keep this quite, Sasuke?"

"Not for long. Sakura will miss you."

"That's all I can ask for."

**-Flashback end**

An involuntary swallow, and Sasuke was under the glares of all Hokage. He started to come up with a battle plan. He remembered that if they attacked him, then Naruto would back him up. The only thing is it's the Kage! He couldn't even properly defeat one of them. The Raikage's lightning armour was a force to reckon with, not to mention the Mizukage. Her bloodline limits nearly got Sasuke's man-junk melted of by the babe of a Kage. Even in battle, she had time to compliment the looks of the Uchiha. Even Sasuke knew that he was what many girls would consider a 'spunk'. But he had no time for a girlfriend. _'Dammit, off topic here' _He said to himself. He would move back to the front door, fire off an Ameterasu, then call upon Su…

"SASUKE UCHIHA PAY ATTENTION!" Yelled the Hokage.

Sasuke nearly shat himself (Excusing my language) He stood like a pinprick and looked the hokage directly in the eye.

"You attacked the Kage summit, you attacked Bee, and you sided with an enemy of the 5 shinobi lands, and killed a hidden leaf village elder of the council. What say you to these accusations?"

"Hn."

"You are hereby sentenced to de…

"Woah woah woah whoa, WHOA. Nope, not standing for this." Said a certain blonde.

Naruto stood in front of his comrade and looked each Kage in the eye, nearly wetting himself when he saw the look in Mei's eyes as she looked at a different eye…

"Sasuke killed Kabuto and Madara, and he was under a genjutsu the entire time."

"I can provide proof to that."

The entire room looked at the shadows to see Hinata come from them. They all looked shocked. How in the hell did she get in here, and more to the point, how did she get past the sensors. Naruto looked at her in admiration, and thanks. Hinata almost stuttered then but kept her courage up. Thank kami her stalking skills were up to scratch.

'_If I can't see Naruto anymore, then I can at least help him this one last time…'_

"When I saw Sasuke…_'Dammit don't stutter'_… His chakra was distorted and everything. But after Madara's death, he became his own self."

The whole of the room was silent, as many thoughts were swirling around.

'_Damn she is looking so hot right now. Too bad I'm committed.' - Naruto_

'_Did she and Naruto weave that lie for me?' – Sasuke_

'_Oh for fucks sake. Sasuke was about to die.' – Raikage_

'_Two hot males in one room. So glad I have that training…' – Mei_

'_Banana boat, its sun prote… FUCK THIS SONG!' – Naruto_

The Kages looked at Hinata and then Naruto. They bittered amongst each other before looking back. The Hokage coughed.

"You are to be reinstated into Konoha's Ninja ranks as a special Jounin. But you are to be on probation for a year. Better than the death sentence you would have had." She said, and damn if Sasuke wasn't glad…

* * *

The proceedings closed, and on the way back to Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke stopped. Naruto spoke first.

"I have to go. You won't see me for a long time, Sasuke."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

And Sasuke gave Naruto one final hug, and it was not awkward, or anything. It was a goodbye, between comrades, friends and brothers. As Sasuke watched, Naruto disappeared into the night. He would hold the lie. He would protect what Naruto told him to protect, and with a despaired sigh, he left him. Naruto shed a single tear before leaving to find the three tails.

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys. You have read this far. I am rather impressed. It was a depressing chapter, but keep going! You can do it! **

**Just my favourite followers, and authors.**

**LonexAngel**

**Tsukuyomi-Chan**

**An Anon called Leaf**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**

**And a shout out to King Cairo (He writes some pretty damn good stories.)**

**And I'm really sorry for not mentioning before, but Anime-Baka (Heart)**

**If you chuck a review, I will sing you a dubstep parody of Banana boat.**

**Only if you review…**

**~Vires**


	10. Apology

**A/N Hey. Just read below.**

* * *

I am so, so sorry! My computer did a complete overhaul of my Fanfiction, so I've been frantically scavenging what I have left. I managed to regain all of my chapters that have been posted so far, but I lost chapter 10. Therefore, I regret to inform you that I cannot post a new chapter on the 8th of July, 2012. Guys, I'm so sorry, :( Don't worry, this doesn't mean I have given up! I will go through Critics, Computer failures and dodgy parents to keep this story going, I LOVE YOU ALL :)

* * *

**A/N I should be able to post again sometime in the near future. Please don't get too angry with me. I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter.. **

**~Vires**


	11. Kanshouki

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys. I hope you enjoy this instalment of HTV: Hidden Tail Village. Please review at the end.**

* * *

_Hands on a scroll, was Naruto Uzumaki…_

_Maki..._

_ki... Yes... echo effect..._

* * *

Yugito looked at him, shocked. Naruto had somehow managed to… teleport them here. He didn't know about her Blue Flash ability yet. She was also sure he didn't know the Yellow Flash's technique either. She was the one out of everyone who spoke first.

"H-How."

"I was waiting for that question." Naruto said, with a smile on his face. "I summoned him."

Both Yugito and Bee turned the hooded man, a shocked look on their face.

"So, is he a summon?" Bee asked.

"Not exactly. He is a real person, but I used a common toad reverse summoning technique to return him to me."

Yugito shook her head. She should have known. Naruto was one of the strongest shinobi of this time. His Bijuu is the strongest of his kind, and Naruto was a kind person. In her books, he was hot as well. Golden locks framing his chiselled face, much like his father. No unnecessary bodily fat and a toned body, from what she saw. He had forsaken his jumpsuit, after all of them had been burnt off by the Bijuu's chakra. In place of his shirt, he wore a very thin black shinobi jacket with a wired mesh top evident beneath, and orange spiral mark on both sleeves. His pants had orange stripes down the side and his shoes had an orange slit in the sole on the front of the shoe. That was the only orange he had on him, apart from his new sage clothes, which was black with an orange flickering flame print at the bottom. She first saw his godlike figure during their first meeting. When he had talked to them, he had been completely topless. He had just ripped it off. In tatters, he decided that it wasn't worth keeping. Not that she was complaining. She had looked him over. Who wouldn't? She just imagined what she could do with his shadow clones… On her right, Bee nodded. He expected this from his student. The hooded man looked at Naruto.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I've been fine. What about you? I sent you away to collect these guys."

"I only had trouble with Zizitsu."

"That's to be expected."

"Wait how you know this guy?" Yugito said.

"That's because he is… No, I can't tell you, He doesn't want you to know, not yet." Naruto replied. "Now, we have somewhere else to be, don't we?"

"Yes." Said the man.

"Ok, instead of calling you the "Hooded man" or "Mystery guy", what is your name, or what can we call you?"

"My name… well, you can call me sexy, but I don't think everyone else has the same idea." He said, smirking.

"Naruto, can I hit him?"

"No."

And with that word, He touched all of them on their shoulders, except Yugito. He crashed his lips onto hers and as her eyes widened, the world around her started to spin hard-core. She closed her eyes and leant into the kiss. For a fraction of a second, the world stopped spinning, making the kiss seem to go for eternity. However, all good things come to an end, and the world started spinning normally again. Pulling away, Naruto looked around. He was at a small gate that surrounded a massive building. On the front of the gate was a 9 sided star, but the points in the shape of a tail. He didn't get much time to look around again before he was crashed tackled onto the ground and left with his lips occupied. Smiling into the sudden kiss, he pulled away to a pouting Yugito, and dissipated the clone on his left, which had summoned him back.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"To reverse summon more than one person, the person tagged with the summoning symbol must come into contact with those he wishes to teleport." He replied.

"Still doesn't say why you did it."

"I had my hands full." Naruto said, with his shit-eating grin on. "We better hurry, my clone just dissipated, and everyone is already inside."

"How you made this here, your telling me, the one and only Killer-Bee, Whee." Bee rapped.

Smiling, Naruto said something along the lines of 'Later' and with that, got up, dusted himself off and walked in the gate. Inside the gate stood three Naruto clones, gathering Sage Chakra. Shirts off, Yugito began to drool, but a certain clueless rapper got in her eye sight, making the image less appealing.

'_Don't get me wrong, Sensei has big muscles, but his and Raikage's are too much.' _Thought Yugito

"**Thinking of Naruto, are we?" **Commented a certain neko that made a certain blonde start yelling.

"NO IM NOT THINKING OF NARUTO NAKED!" Yelled Yugito. Bee and 'Sexy' looked at her, and then she realised that she spoke out loud. She was about to faint until she noticed Naruto come closer. She blushed and turned away, but Naruto pulled her closer and looked into her eyes.

"Nibi, shut up." And with that statement, opened the massive doors to the entrance hall.

* * *

"Ok, everyone's here. Thanks." Naruto said, gesturing to the hooded man.

"Ok, I swear if I don't find out who his is, I'm going to kill him." Rōshi commented.

"Agreed." Zizitsu replied.

"Speaking of identities, who are you, cutie. And who is this chick with Utakata?" Said a slightly irritated Fū. She had seen what had gone on outside the gates. She wasn't happy, but at least she was with the shy Zizitsu. He looked cute, but was deadly serious when he had to be. When she got here, she had asked to watch him train. He had an amazing Kekkei Genkai, but didn't show much of his abilities. She would have to gain his trust.

"I let Utakata bring Hotaru because I know them both personally, and Hotaru has a clan jutsu that could come in handy if needs be. I would never make her use it, if I can help it." Naruto said. Utakata looked at him and nodded. So did Hotaru. Now was not the time to argue, but there was no arguments to be made. Fū pouted, but she stayed silent.

"And I would never separate a couple to bring them here. Also, Hotaru doesn't have a home village, so she would be safer here." Naruto finished. Fū smiled then, but again, kept silent.

"I believe I have to introduce myself." Zizitsu whispered. "My name is Zizitsu, and I have the three-tails inside of me." He cringed and waited to be hit, but it didn't come. He looked up to see them all waiting to continue. He looked at them all strangely until one of them started to get impatient.

"What, Kid?" Said Han, looking away.

"I j-just thought-t that you w-wouldn't want m-me here, because I-I'm a demon."

"Oh, wow. He doesn't know what where here for, does he?" Said Rōshi. "Dammit Naruto."

"I didn't want him to be scared away by what I was building here." Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Fū jumped up and glomped him, missing Yugito growl a little, and went over to Zizitsu.

"I'LL introduce us all then. Gaara." She said, pointing to Gaara." He in the recent Kazekage, and a perfect example of dedication." Gaara nodded in appreciation to her. "He left to come here and join us, because even as Kazekage, he was hated by many in his village for what he is. The one tailed host."

Zizitsu's eyes widened. He thought that being hated as he did was bad. Gaara was the leader of a Village and people still hated him. He looked at Gaara, but Gaara looked back with a look saying _'No sympathy, it's alright.'_

Fū smiled and pointed to Yugito. "She is the two tails Jinchuuriki. She has the cat demon as a pet, isn't that right?" Yugito smiled and looked dodgedly at Zizitsu.

"By the way, to get in my good books, I like sushi." She said with a smile." Zizitsu laughed for the first time today.

"O-ok."

"And we better stop the stuttering, ok?"

"O-O.. Hn… Ok, Yugito-chan."

"That's better!" She said with a smile.

"Ok, now that she is out of the way, let me…" Fū attempted.

"No." Rōshi said, interrupting her. "I'm not old, before you say it."

"You're no fun, Rōshi." Said Naruto, laughing.

"I'm not old, though." Rōshi yelled.

"Whatever, old man."

"Ok, I swear, you hooded pansy, call me that again and there won't be a hood on you anymore."

"You couldn't catch me, old man, you'll pull a muscle." He sneered.

"Ok, that's it!" Rōshi said. "Let's take this outside." And they both went outside, having a Guy/Kakashi style fight.

"He has the 4, right?" Zizitsu asked of Fū.

"Yep! You catch on quick." Fū replied. "Next is Han. He doesn't talk much, like at all."

"You don't give me a reason to." Han said.

Fū fell to the ground. "HE SPOKE!"

Zizitsu and Han just shook their heads

"Utakata?" Zizitsu pointed to him.

"Yes." He said.

"Your girlfriend is pretty."

Hotaru blushed and looked at him. "Thanks, I'm Hotaru. I don't have a tailed beast, but I carry a similar burden."

"How so?" Zizitsu asked.

"Not here. I'll tell you some other time." She said, smiling.

Fū got back of the ground.

"Utakata is the Jinchuuriki of the six tails." Utakata then sprouted 6 tails out of his back. Zizitsu fell back out of his chair and into a stance. Utakata just laughed and the tails retreated.

"It always works."

"That's not cool Utakata-san."

"You can do that too."

Zizitsu couldn't believe his ears. He knew he would get stronger, but to be able to control the near boundless energy inside him. If he could use the chakra of his tailed beast, then his Kekkei Genkai could be more efficient.

"How?"

"Bee should be able to teach you. After all, he taught Naruto." Utakata said.

Zizitsu looked at Bee only to find a dark skinned fist near his face. He leaned back and looked at it. Fū whispered in his ear, and his eyes widened again. He placed his fist against Bee's and looked into Bee's little pair of glasses.

"Yo, Kid. You got spunk. I'll teach you, punk, Whee!" He rapped.

Everyone left in the room sweatdropped. Except for Yugito. She fly-kicked him in the face. Hard. He went flying into the wall. He got up, dusted himself off, and sat back in his seat like nothing even happened. Zizitsu sweatdropped again. He looked at the wall, and it was already repaired. He looked at Bee, then the wall, then at Naruto when he said this.

"The wall is chakra infested. If fact, the entire place is chakra infested. This is to aid in repairs easily, because we are probably going to get pretty destructive. Also, the chakra changes frequency, so skilled sensors near the area cannot sense us. Only Byakugan users can see in here, and only those of the head family."

Zizitsu smiled. Naruto had pretty much thought of everything.

"Ok, Now that that's covered, let's get on to the main topic." Said Gaara. As if on cue, Rōshi came in limping, whereas the man beside him didn't even look ruffled at all.

"Are you ok, Rōshi?" Zizitsu said.

"Yeah, kid. What were you saying, Kazekage?" He replied.

"Please, call me Gaara. And Shikaku asked me to ask you something Naruto."

Naruto stopped laughing at Rōshi enough to answer him.

"What was it?"

"**Shikaku probably wants to be able to communicate with his fellow Bijuu, Naruto." **Said Kurama.

'_Ok, thanks Kurama.'_ Naruto thought.

"He want…" Gaara tried but was cut off by Naruto.

"I think we should too. Everyone except for Hotaru and Sexy, to the middle of the room please."

Nearly everyone sweatdropped. Yugito started laughing her ass off. Bee started drawing in his book because of a new idea. Han ignored it. Rōshi was looking at him strange, along with Zizitsu. Hotaru blushed for being singled out and stood next to the hooded man, who was smiling at Naruto.

"Nice, Naruto." Fū commented.

"What? I'm not allowed to say his name." Naruto rebuked.

"Fine." She said.

They all placed their hands on top of Naruto's hand as he whispered one word, a sealing jutsu word.

_Kanshouki_

That's all anyone heard until their tailed beasts started to talk to each other.

"Ah, Shut up Nibi! You squeal too loud." Said Yugito.

Many of those present said the same thing. At least until Naruto spoke.

"Ok, there are rules to this. I'll tell you what I did first. I made a shared mindscape, like what happened with Fake Madara. In this mindscape, your Bijuu can talk to any of the other Bijuu in that mindscape, but when the Bijuu is in that mindscape, its host can talk to it, but the Bijuu cannot talk to other's hosts. So my Kurama cannot talk to Yugito for example. Whilst they are in there, you can hear them, but you can just mute them. This mindscape will last all ranges. It is a space-time sealing jutsu and wherever you go; your tailed beast can access this mindscape.

There are two drawbacks though.

The further away you are, the more chakra your tailed beast exerts. And there may be plenty of chakra for a tailed beast, but for you to be able to use your tailed beast form as well as this mindscape will completely limit your time. For long distance, we can use this for information but information only. I managed to send a shadow clone to this space, so he can monitor transmissions going on between and can tell anyone visiting the mindscape that there was information coming from somewhere. The other drawback is that there isn't any privacy between the Bijuu. Whenever one of them talks and another is there, anyone in the space will hear. I'm working on that though. Sorry."

Everyone was speechless. Naruto managed to create a time-space jutsu to transport information and allow the tailed beasts to talk. The two drawbacks aren't even that bad. Even the Bijuu heard this and were impressed. Anytime they are in this building they could talk for as long as they wanted. _'How strong is Naruto?' _Everyone thought.

"Also, you can stick your tailed beast's consciousness in here if you need peace and quiet away from him/her after a while." He finished.

Removing his hand, everyone went back to their seats except Naruto, in complete silence.

"One last thing. Your rooms in this building are classified by the amount of tails on the door design. Now I nee…" And with that, Naruto fainted from chakra exhaustion and nearly faceplanted, if Yugito had not caught him. She caressed his cheek and said in his ear; "Thank you." And carried him off to his room, leaving everyone speechless.

"Woah." Said Han.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for reading this chapter! :D It is my best so far.**

**Favourite authors and reviewers again! **

**LonexAngel**

**An Anon called Leaf (Seriously, get an account xD)**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**

**And a shout out to King Cairo **

**Anime-Baka (Heart)**

**And Last but definitely not least, Tsukuyomi-Chan. Her story, A Hundred Bijuu's, is absolutely amazing. I refuse to not acknowledge it. Go read her story. She is an amazing writer! Keep it up, Tsuku-Chan. :)**

**If you provide me with a review, I will make a mindscape, so we can chat together all night long…**

**Then I will die of chakra exhaustion…**

**~Vires**


	12. Visions and contracts

**A/N Congratulations, Tsukuyomi-chan, for being absolutely boss with her story, The Hundred Bijuus. I keep getting so excited when I see my notifications go off and show her post again. I'm like Oliver Twist, Please sir, may I have another. **

**Thanks again, and enjoy this instalment of _HTV: Hidden Tail Village!_**

* * *

Naruto's eyes flashed open to reveal darkness. It seemed like a blindfold had been placed on him. Trying to move his hands to remove it, he found that he couldn't. There seemed to be a weight lying on his hands. No. Wait. He can still move one hand. He moved his hand to remove the blindfold, only to find out it wasn't a blindfold at all. It was hair. Curious, he slowly sat up to observe his surroundings. His room was rather… odd in shape. If he looked at the ceiling correctly, he could swear it looked like a massive tail. He looked around, and smiled. The room hadn't many things, but what was there was more than enough to fill the near empty room. All his gear and more in a massive open closet. It had Ninja tools, weapon staffs, swords, clothing, everything. He had that empty, but he guessed that his clone must have done something and hasn't dispelled yet. This took up the entirety of the right tail looking wall.

Looking around to his left, he saw a massive mound of fox plushies. He nearly screamed and ran towards them in a highly dramatic way, but realised again that he was trapped. He looked down only to see something catch his eye. A small fox lay on the end of the bed he was sleeping in only moments ago. It seemed so perfect, just sitting there. A small puffed tail curled around its small form. It lazily opened one eye and looked at Naruto.

He looked back.

The fox looked past him.

He looked behind him.

He saw Yugito cuddled up to him, and that was what had his hand trapped. He looked back at the fox. The cute fluff ball was already asleep. He could have sworn the fox said to him "Thank me later." But he wasn't sure.

That's when it hit him.

* * *

A manly scream could be heard from any room in the building. Awakening everyone in the household, they all ran to the other room. The sight was anything but serious. Yugito was looking at Naruto in a flustered way, Naruto was staring at the Fox grooming itself on the floor and the bed was tipped over on its back. Many seconds went past before Fū started to laugh. Everyone, except Zizitsu and Han started to chuckle, and walked away. Han went into the room, lifted the bed the right way, and made the bed. He left saying something in the way of "Troublesome blondes" before he left. Zizitsu just looked at both Naruto and Yugito. She looked at Zizitsu and smiled.

"It's alright. Naruto just realised I was here." She said.

Zizitsu lowered his gaze. He knew Naruto was trouble, but not this much. He left for his room, shaking his head. Naruto just looked at Yugito before his 'O' face lowered into a smile.

"Thank you, Yugito." He said. Walking over to her, he kissed her directly on the lips. Leaning into him, she pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling his lap, she started roaming his body with her hands. Hearing him moan into her mouth, she smiled and pulled away. She started to lift her shirt when she felt hands on her own. Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"Not now. We can't do this now." He said, looking disappointed. She shook her head and smiled again. Naruto knew timing. She got off his lap and put her usual gear on right before Bee came in.

"Yo Naruto, I need your help. It's time to teach the ways of the beasts to these whelps. WHEE!" He said before being fly-kicked into his room via the wall. Yugito looked at the hole in the wall before it started to reform. The process was amazing. The wall looked like it was… regenerating. What looked like tendons stretched between the two ends of the hole and patched it together. Naruto walked past her and patted the newly formed wall.

"It's my greatest creation…" He whispered, looking out the window, before heading to the door in full length tight shinobi black pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles and shinobi sandals. That's it. In his hand was his leaf hitai-ate, and since it wasn't around his head, Yugito knew what was up.

"What is it, Naruto?" She questioned.

"Help Bee get everyone out to training ground 4. This is important."

"Ok, Naruto." She replied, and left the room.

Naruto looked at the small fox that now retook its position on the bed. Naruto smiled. He sat next to it and started petting it. It growled in pleasure for a bit until it sat up and looked at him directly.

"**Naruto. Kurama sent me. He says it is time to have you sign our contract."**

"I figured fuzzy had something to do with that." He said to the small fox.

"**Fuzzy hey… New material to tease him with." **The fox said with his slyest smile on his cute face.

"Are you sure you want to tease the great demon fox?"

"**What? Kurama? No, but as long as he is inside you, he can't touch me, so I am free to say whatever I like. What I do, though, that's another story altogether. He has complete control over my actions, what with him holding the contract."**

"So, all I have to do is sign it?"

"**Yes. You have already tamed, so to speak, our great demon king, and have full use of his chakra transformations. That was the test. But since you have already past this stage, then this is fine. Oh, furthermore, your contract with the toads will not be invalid, and you can summon both anyone from our contract and theirs, but not at the same time. That is the only restriction."**

"Let's get to it then." Naruto said, excited to be able to summon foxes.

The fox sat on its hind legs and wove three foreign hand signs. A scroll suddenly appeared in front of him. A basic scroll, at first glance, what with its array of seals written upon it, but what was different was the blank line from left base to right base. Naruto cut his thumb with his teeth and scraped it along this line. As soon as this was done, the blood disappeared and so did the scroll. Naruto looked up at the small fox to find it gone. He went deep into his mindscape to talk to Kurama only to find a note on the bars of its cell.

"_**Yo, Naruto, I'm in the collective mindscape you created. It is amazing. I have to thankyou for this. Nibi is being a brat, trying to hit on me… I would tell you to tell Yugito but that would be unfortunate. Either way, you have by now probably signed the contract. I will assist you with this later. Right now, I think Kirabi wants your help. Off you go."**_

And with that Naruto left his mindscape, wondering what just happened. Shaking his head, he left his room, for Training ground four, tying his Hitai-ate to his head.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for being so patient. The next chapter goes into the Bijuu and how they are tamed. What are you waiting for? Head down to it!**

**If you drop a review, I will give you a pet white fox.**

**If I had one.**

**~Vires**


	13. Burdens

**A/N Hello. I am very sorry. I cannot complete this story. This was my heart and soul. I enjoyed writing this, I enjoyed all the reviews that you gave me and I thank you all very much. I sincerely apologise for not being able to complete this.**

**Actually.**

**I'm only kidding. I will never stop this. I will always post for the entertainment of you and solely you. I'm going to keep this short. For "Loaded Faint of Heart" Who doesn't like long author notes at the beginning of a story, here you go.**

**Now, the Story…**

* * *

Drooling, Fū followed Naruto out of the building, his godlike upper body keeping her otherwise occupied. In tow, Zizitsu, Han, Rōshi and the others. Sexy and Hotaru were watching them when they arrived at the grounds. The clearing was surrounded by trees and three posts in the middle. The posts were easy to sit upon. Naruto jumped up to the one in the middle with everyone except Bee in front of him. Bee was writing in his book.

"So… Good morning." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You woke me up… Lucky your… on show for me." Fū said, saliva slowly drooping from the corner of her mouth."

Yugito had the strong urge to deck the bitch, but resisted, for Naruto's sake.

"Alright, down to business. Gathered in front of me, including Bee-sensei as well, are some of the strongest shinobi I know. I'm going to state the obvious here. We gain some of our power due to beasts of chakra inside us. But we don't rely on it. That's what truly makes us strong. My strength comes from my desire to protect my friends and loved ones. Gaara used hatred as a motivator, but after meeting me, held a strong bond to his village, and a craving to protect it. That's right, isn't it, Gaara?" Gaara nodded. "Tell me about what motivates you to become stronger."

Everyone looked at each other until Zizitsu spoke.

"I first came here looking for power. I still am. But after meeting you all and seeing that you have gone through similar hardships that I have, I kinda want to help you all."

Naruto nodded and smiled at him. Rōshi and Han looked at each other and spoke in turn.

"Both Rōshi and I are related to the Tsuchikage, but it didn't save us the despairing glances." Han whispered.

"Exactly. Even when the case was in our favour, it seemed that everyone couldn't tell the difference between the Kunai and its pouch." Rōshi said, fist clenched.

Yugito looked at Han, Rōshi, than Naruto.

"It's true. Everyone in the world hates us Jinchuuriki. It is a given fact that we are forced to burden something not under our control." She said, gaining nods from everyone. All of them looked back at Naruto and sweatdropped when he started scratching the back of his head.

"I was supposed to come up with a full motivational speech but I guess I just have to get down to it. The objective for today it to gain complete control over your Bijuu." Right then and there, Naruto went into his yellow tailed beast state.

Everyone except Naruto, Bee and Utakata seemed a little surprised, to say the least.

"How." Gaara asked.

"Yea, that's not even possible, is it?" Zizitsu whispered.

"It is. Bee has done it. I have done it." Naruto said. "Now, to begin, I will take Rōshi, Yugito and Gaara to help with the control of their beasts. Bee will take Fū, Han and Utakata. Lastly, Sexy will take Zizitsu."

Everyone looked at Zizitsu and Sexy, because Sexy just shushined his way to his side.

"What does he know about this training?" Zizitsu asked, gesturing to the hooded man behind him.

"He has been around those with burdens his entire life. He helped me gain control of my Bijuu. The process was different for me, but I'm sure he can be of assistance. I'll come help straight away if you're having trouble." Naruto replied.

Heading off in their different directions, all which could be heard in this…

"Why am I stuck with the annoying rapper…?" Fū said, under her breath.

* * *

Zizitsu shook his head. He had been here for over an hour, sitting on this post, seemingly doing nothing but thinking. But that's not what his "Sensei" said.

**Flashback-**

"To control your tailed beast inside you, you need to battle it. The point is to take its 'Good chakra' and separate it from the 'Bad chakra' that consists of the tailed beast cloak. When you extract the 'Good chakra' then you can use that chakra as your own."

**Flashback end-**

In all honesty, Zizitsu didn't know how to do it, but his subconscious said to trust "Sexy." Reaching deep into his mind, he saw a shadowy form. He walked towards it, seemingly on air, and felt a splash. He looked up and saw the shadow directly in his face. Zizitsu nearly flinched, but didn't, to keep up appearance. At least, that's what he told himself until the shadow opened its eye. The eye… It was bigger than his whole body multiplied by at least ten. Still unmoving, Zizitsu stared the three tails down. Then… It… Spoke.

"**Hello…Zizitsu."**

This was going to be a loooooong battle.

* * *

**(Everyone's battle will be similar to the battle Naruto had with Kurama, but using their own techniques and abilities. I am only going into Zizitsu's because it will delve into his character a little.)**

* * *

"**Plasma style: Plasma Whip!"** Yelled a panting Zizitsu.

Isobu, the Three Tailed giant turtle, didn't even move. The whip wrapped around the foreleg of Isobu as it looked on uninterested. Zizitsu used all his strength to pull the leg out from the beast, but it was just too goddamn heavy. Taking a different approach, Zizitsu rushed towards Isobu. Finally making a move, the turtle smashed one of its legs into Zizitsu, launching him back. He landed hard on his back. Standing up, grunting a little, Zizitsu made three hand signs, but then stopped. He looked at the turtle's leg. It had burn marks from where his whip had made contact. He smiled for an instant and then finished his hand signs.

"**Plasma style: Giant Wave Spasm!"**

A whole intense purple wave spawned from seemingly out of no-where. The whole of the space seemed surrounded by violet. Panting heavily, Zizitsu launched it at Isobu. The wave crashed into the beast, and a massive growl could be heard, close to a scream. The wave dissipated to reveal the turtle with streams of smoke pluming from various parts of its body. Zizitsu took this opportunity and formed another hand sign.

"**Plasma style: Force Palm!"**

His palm dowsed in plasma extract, he rushed towards the monstrous turtle. The beast, not yet immobile, spun in a wide circle, its tails ready to slam into Zizitsu. It proved futile, however, when Zizitsu jumped upon the first tail, used that as a beam, ducked under the second one and front flipped over the last one. Hitting the ground, Zizitsu ran underneath the turtle and was halfway to launching his palm into the beasts jaw when he saw the underside of Isobu come down on top of him.

"I never thought I would have to do this." Said Zizitsu.

Grabbing the cord with runes dangling from his pants, he ripped it out of its socket and threw it into the air. Making a single hand sign the rope dissipated. Zizitsu then thrust his hand upwards where it made contact to the underside of Isobu. A large explosion was heard and the massive turtle was launched into the air. Crashing into the ground, capsized like a boat, Isobu growled hard. It started to collect Yin and Yang chakra. Zizitsu knew this was his chance. Forming a plasma clone, they rushed at the turtle. One jumped up onto its stomach and ran up to its head, forming another **'Force palm'** and slammed it into the Jaw of the beast. The head recoiled back and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that would put any earthquake to shame. The collected Yin-Yang chakra collided with the ground and exploded, creating massive whiplash for the Three-tails. The real Zizitsu, after dissipating the clone, appeared at the forehead of the beast.

"Your chakra is mine."

Placing a palm on the top of its head, purple chakra seeped out of the turtle and enveloped Zizitsu. Looking at himself, he gasped. He had seen Naruto's yellow cloak. His cloak now was incredibly similar. It had the magatama around his neck and everything, but was a deep purple, just like his hair.

Surprised, he put a palm to his stomach and twisted. Large objects appeared from the sky and trapped the large turtle in its position. That's when it chose then to speak.

"**Ok, you got me, but at least let me sit right."**

"What makes you think I'll let you move? You could just got out and try to take me out."

"**A demon always keeps his word."**

"If you try to escape…" And then fifty or so Plasma clones spawned. "I will go hard out."

Isobu literally sweatdropped. He wasn't planning on fighting in the first place. Too much work.

* * *

Zizitsu opened his eyes to see a certain whiskered blond in his face. Recoiling, he fell back and hit his head on the ground, only just remembering he was sitting on a pole. Standing up, he rubbed the back of his head and said three words that made everyone cheer.

"I did it."

Of course, Fū came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Yugito hugged him, Han, Rōshi, Utakata and "Sexy" nodded. Hotaru smiled at him, Naruto gave a bigger smile and Bee fist bumped him. Only thing left was Gaara, who was walking away.

"Where you going, Gaara-sama." Said Zizitsu.

"I'm not being first to cook."

And with that, everyone rushed home so not to be last home.

**A/N AND FINALLY TO BE MENTIONED! VoiceOfSummer. She has o**

* * *

**ne of the best stories I have ever read about Kakashi Gaiden. It is SOOOOOO worth reading. One of the best reads from this website. And an amazing writer. The amount of reviews on her stories does NOT DO HER JUSTICE. So please go to her account and read "Chasing a Legend". In fact, read everything! I promise you will not be disappointed. **

**Next chapter ahead!**

**If you leave a review, I will personally send you a picture of Naruto shirtless…**

**I'm sure you'd like that.**

**~Vires**


	14. Discovery and Distaste

**A/N Thank-you and here you go. From now on, at the beginning, I am keeping the A/N's short. Make sure to read the bottom comments please.**

**Now, the story**

* * *

Fū sulked as she prepared everything for dinner. She had pulled out her wings and according to everyone that was cheating. Thank goodness Zizitsu _had _decided to help. Unfortunately, notice the _had_. He immediately left her to go with "Sexy" when that man said it was important. So she was stuck as the kitchen wench. At least she won't be doing it all this week. It was only for today and tomorrow. Heck, why didn't she cook a fantastic meal and hopefully Naruto would prefer her over kitten-whiskers snuggling up to him while he was laying by his pet fox, Snowy. Kami knows what possessed him to name a white fox snowy, but in her opinion, Phantom would be an awesome fox name. Whatever. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, so, drinking in the sight of her handsome Naruto cuddling a fox, prepared a meal worthy of a king, or perhaps a pair of hungry blondes.

* * *

"I thought I should tell you something, Zizitsu."

When he was told something by Sexy, he did it. He knew that somehow, even if he was a Jinchuuriki, He would stand no chance against this hooded male in front of him. But that was the least of his worries right now. What had his attention was the scroll that was pushed towards him. Glancing downwards, he saw an unfamiliar… insignia, if you may, etched into the base of the scroll. Curious, he looked at the man.

"What is this?" Zizitsu asked.

"Before someone I knew died… he asked that if I found a Zizitsu, then give this to him. I have travelled wide and far, not in search, but always keeping an eye out for you. Now that I found you, finally, handing you this will relieve one of my burdens."

Zizitsu reached out and clasped his hand around the object. Trailing his fingertips over the insignia, he prepared to open the scroll, but a maelstrom of thoughts rushed through his head.

"_What if it's about my parents? It's about my clan, definitely, but what if I find out what happened to mum and dad? Is it worth opening this only to find out my heritage?"_

Deciding lingering was a bad idea; he ripped open the scroll, holding it end to end.

What he read was far from what he expected.

* * *

"Oh, Utakata, YES…" Said a flustered Hotaru, moaning his name a little.

"I want you to scream for it." He said, slyly.

"Oh Kami, give it to me!" She screamed.

"Fine." He replied.

He handed her the firefly he had caught in a bubble yesterday. She squealed a high pitched 'kawaii' and heard Han smack the wall, once. He knew that was a signal to shut up, so he captured her lips with his. Melting into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rolled her hips into his. They split apart, gasping for air, when Utakata saw Fū over her shoulder. He sighed and removed his hands from Hotaru. Fū smiled and gestured to him.

"Come on! I made a beast dinner!" Fū said.

"Your timing is impeccable, Fū." Utakata said wryly.

"I know! I do try." She replied, cheeky smile adorned.

Snickering, the three of them left the room. Two going to dinner. One going to get Zizitsu.

* * *

"Little boy, dinner time!" Sung Fū as she rounded the corner.

"I'm not hungry." He said, monotone.

"I'll be out soon." Sexy said, in an underlying tone as well.

"Ok, but hurry. You owe me, Zizitsu!" and with that she swung off to eat her creation.

Zizitsu stared at the scroll with three emotions running through that head of his. Surprise, satisfaction and hatred. In disbelief, he read it once more.

_To: Zizitsu_

_My brother. Alas, when you get this, I will be already dead. Torn down by deception. Thinking I could handle him, when the sickness came over. He was who I looked up to, but then I saw his true self. My brother, you're special. A special case from this deceased clan of ours. This letter states, in full honesty, that you are one of the last remaining survivors of our clan. No, not ours. Yours. You are this clans Legacy. What you do now will determine the future survival of your clan. My writing hand grows stiff. The muscles contracting, in an eternal spasm. I have little time but will go over the basics of your power. In general, you have the ability to manipulate the bodily plasma found in your blood. I have done extensive research on this, just to tell you. It is an advanced form, say it could possibly be a Kekkei Tota, but I could be wrong. You cannot use the regular abilities of your clan. Pure blood like yours doesn't come often, and my power was considered rare even amongst our comrades._

_Listen, like my regeneration technique, it works the same with your blood. Basic human anatomy states the body cannot survive without bodily plasma, correct? Enclosed in the base of this scroll are two other scrolls that can go into further detail. One is about utilising your bodily plasma, and the other one is about utilising the bodily plasma of others to your advantage. This will be a handy ability because other's body plasma cannot regenerate at the rate yours will. Beware though, the more extensive the use of your abilities, the stock of plasma in your body will deplete faster and then comes exhaustion. This can be overcome though, with training._

_I have little time left. Mother always said you were the better looking one. I don't even know who your father was… I barely knew mine. But make sure you find him and kill him. He knows enough about your clan to destroy it. He is a coward for leaving mother and not taking care of you. Show no mercy. This is something only you can do, Zizitsu._

_He comes for me now. I have to protect his vessel, Sasuke. I will not survive this encounter. Good luck… I… I love you._

_Kimimaro, Of the Kaguya _

"How did you get this?" Zizitsu, a dangerous tone in his voice. He whirled his head around to stare at "Sexy."

"I was given it by a… friend. He had it in his possession and entrusted it to me."

"Why didn't you give it to me before?!" Zizitsu yelled at him, tears streaming down his face, making Sexy stop midstride. "You made me come here and like it here. I have a purpose here and now, with a chance to revive my clan, I have another purpose. Why did you wait?! Why?" Finishing with his head in his hands, he let out an all-out bawl.

Removing himself from the room, "Sexy" closed the door behind him, and only one thought was in his head.

'_I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Many plates were scattered around the table, some containing Ramen, onagri and sushi. Everyone looked at it in awe. Naruto kissed Fū on the cheek, much to Yugito's distaste, and they all sat down to eat. All that was missing was Zizitsu. Fū excused herself and walked to the boy's room, where he lay curled in the corner. She ran to him and hugged him. He sunk into her embrace and the two held each other for a while.

"I'm here for you, Zizitsu."

"T-thankyou, Fū. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Will you come out and eat with the rest of us?"

"No. I need to control my emotions. I can't go out yet."

"Why are we here?" Said a shadow from the doorway.

Squinting, Fū looked up to the doorway, and someone walking in, Fū held Zizitsu with one arm and a Kunai with the other, just in case. That Kunai was slit away when that person was revealed to be Naruto.

"What?" Said a confused Zizitsu, tears still streaming down his face.

"Why are we here?" Naruto repeated.

"To become one of the strongest forces in the world?" He guessed, starting to stand up.

"I was never one for gushiness, but it is necessary right now. Your emotions are our emotions. This place was designed to bring those with hardships and have them come together. You are but one person who has experienced hardships. We all cry sometimes. Let it out, and when you're done, Come to everyone and talk about it with us. We will be waiting." And as mysteriously as he arrived, he disappeared. Zizitsu looked down once more and smiled.

"I'll give it a chance. Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki." He stood completely. "I need to thank all of you." And all of a sudden, he kissed Fū. Her eyes widened. She had never been kissed before, but oddly enough, it felt right. It felt right kissing this 16 year old. To his surprise… She kissed back. It wasn't a passion heated kiss. It was just a comforting kiss. Not coming apart for at least a minute, Fū thought many thoughts for that minute but one thought stuck the clearest bell in her mind, but with the most confusing tune.

'_Do I like Zizitsu…?'_

* * *

**A/N That's it folks! Last chapter to keep you waiting on who sexy is? Zizitsu is Kimimaro's brother, and their bone Kekkei Genkai is rare. This is a rarer stage of their Kekkei Genkai. There was only one in their clan history with a power like that, and that is Zizitsu's father. The Kekkei Genkai preserves your organs and keeps you infinitely healthy, which allows for complete longevity. I can go more into it but I assure you that more will be revealed in the next chapter… or the one after that. I'm not sure. Even I am in suspense as to what I am doing.**

**VoiceOfSummer. Her amazing story, Chasing a legend, is easily one of the best stories I have read. Look her up and please read her story. I swear that it could be classed as an original idea, it really could.**

**If you can give me a review, I will personally cook you a meal of sushi, ramen and onagri. **

**~Vires**


	15. Identity Revealed! Who Is Sexy?

**A/N Who is he… You know who I am talking about… This is it. You must read every bit! I hit a total of 100 reviews! I am so happy all of you enjoy my story so much. For everyone that reviewed. Thank you so much! I will try to thank you personally for your reviews in the future! You are all so awesome. Just review once you find out who it is. I must know your reactions. **

**Now, the story.**

* * *

"**Lava style: Ethereal Geyser!"**

Rōshi raised his arm up to the sky. A torrent of clear purple lava was launched from the ground and swung in mid-air to be launched at Fū. In an instant, her wings burst out from her shoulders and she flew above the stream of ghostly lava. Han cursed and smiled at the same time. She dodged on of his fastest attacks, but he got her right where he wanted her.

"**Lava style: Pure Eruption!"**

The ground started to pulse. A small growl could be heard, but then, suddenly, multiple spouts of red hot lava streamed into the sky aimed at Fū. Using her wings to her advantage, she wove in and out of the fiery lava pillars, whilst aiming for Rōshi. She smiled. It was time. The ground beneath Rōshi suddenly collapsed. He fell through and discovered himself surrounded by various insects on all sides. Exasperated, he called upon his lava style once more.

"**Secret Jutsu: Leech Torrent!" **Fū yelled over the screeching of the bugs.

Suddenly, before Rōshi could react, leeches attached to his arm and started to suck out his chakra at an alarming rate. He couldn't perform any jutsu. He smiled. He had lost this battle. No, wait. He had one more move that could sort this problem out.

"**Earth style: Form Guard!" **He yelled, weaving three handsigns, despite the difficulty in manipulating his chakra.

Rocks, dirt, anything that had terrain elements started to form a barrier around Rōshi's body. The leeches attached were compacted against his skin, ending the life of the small creatures. Fū gasped in shock, and then smiled. He was a tough opponent, but she knew that a final tactic would work.

"**Why not use my power." **Said the beast dormant inside her.

"You know the reason why I cannot do that." She roughly replied.

She tore through the 15 handsigns she needed. She had elemental jutsu but she only wanted to use the power her sensei taught her. _'Sakeru…' _She sighed. He was the only person she trusted, but she was blinded by her hate at _that _village that she didn't come to terms with what she did. At the very least his teachings were not to go to waste.

"**Secret Jutsu: Beetle Sphere!" **She shouted, holding her hand above her head. She was still in the air.

The container on her back opened, to reveal a mass amount of palm sized beetles, that formed into a sphere. Rōshi sweatdropped. Even before he managed to rid himself of those hideous insects, he was running low on chakra. Now he was near none. He knew he couldn't use Son's power. Looking at his hands, he decided to finish this with one last blow. He flew through the handsigns, and launched a small sphere of lava at Fū. She laughed and launched her sphere at him. The two jutsu collided in mid-air, creating a massive shockwave. The wind blast was enough to blow anyone who didn't form chakra to their feet to stop themselves from getting blown away. Neither jutsu seemed to be getting the upper hand. All of a sudden, the insects started to absorb the chakra in the lava, and pushed forward. Rōshi couldn't believe his eyes. His lava, being demolished by her insects. He rushed under and beyond the jutsu, and stood a couple of meters away from the airborne Fū.

The two jutsu exploded, creating a large crater, but instead of wide, it went deep. Fū landed on the ground, her wings dissipating on contact. With the explosion streaming in the background, she looked quite menacing. She took a taijutsu stance, seeing Rōshi mirror her stance.

"Some good old Tai, hey?" She said, smirking, panting slightly.

"You bet, woman." Rōshi snickered back, but was in a worse condition than her.

"Enough. That's it for today." Said a voice in the background.

Both of them looked at the voice. It was Naruto.

"You both did very well. You didn't use your Bijuu's power at all. I am impressed with your technique with the leeches, Fū. And Rōshi. You countered that move well. Good work the both of you."

"Who won?" Fū asked, brushing dust and dirt off of her clothes.

"Get back or I will **Rasengan Barrage **both of you to the next century." Naruto said, monotone.

"H-Hai." Both Rōshi and Fū both hauled ass back to the compound.

* * *

He smiled. It had been two weeks since they arrived. They had only been here a short while, but they were all good friends. Utakata and Hotaru's relationship had progressed amazingly. Zizitsu and Fū, even if they both denied it, did have feelings for each other. Gaara, Han and Rōshi had taken to spending a lot of time together. They themselves were all good friends. And everyone here was strong. Even Hotaru, because Utakata had started to teach her water jutsu along the bubble line. She had become exceptionally proficient with the jutsu, even going so far as to make the bubbles near indestructible, but soft. This was found out when she used the bubbles to go grass skating earlier on in the week. The grass didn't pop the bubbles in the slightest.

Then there was him and Yugito. They had taken to sleeping with each other a lot more than sleeping by themselves. The company made Naruto smile every time. They hadn't done anything yet, because Naruto was always the one to stop her. He wanted his first to be special, and he was sure it was her first also. He didn't want it to be lost in the moment, no way. He sighed. The only odd one out was _Him._ Naruto knew that if "Sexy" wasn't here, then things would have been different. Only now he wasn't sure if it would be for the better or for worst. Only Naruto knew who he was, and he was afraid of what everyone would think if they found out. He turned back to see the subject of his thoughts standing behind him. Smiling, he turned back to the cliff, staring off into the distant sunset.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto." He said, his hood concealing his face.

"What will you do? Will you go on as "Sexy"? Or will you tell them who you really are."

A small breeze swept the plain hill. Naruto stayed looking at the dimming orange sky, then turned back again after the reply.

"I will tell them."

"Good, we won't need to call you 'Sexy' anymore." The man smirked under his hood.

"It's not like I mind."

"Your sense of humour hasn't changed at all." Naruto cheekily replied.

Both smiling, they returned to the small building.

* * *

_Zizitsu, with your power, you can withdraw other ninja's body plasma and shape it into an attack. It will leave them very exhausted because their chakra runs along their blood as well, and pulling that plasma out of them will reduce their chakra. Once their plasma has been withdrawn, then you can shape it. The best part is you do not need to provide hand signs. You can shape it into whatever shape you want, limited to only your imagination. However, the amount you draw, to a certain limit, can kill an opponent. Don't practice on close ones._

Zizitsu sighed and drew out the other scroll from the main parchment. It burst out with a puff of smoke. Grabbing the top and base, he slowly unravelled the parchment.

_My hand hurts._

Zizitsu chuckled at this.

_I have been writing for too long. Kabuto will kill me for wasting what stamina I have. Anyway, form any jutsu using your Kekkei Genkai now._

Forming a plasma disk, Zizitsu looked at the scroll again, and couldn't believe what he read.

_Good. If it is a ball like object, you can compact it for increased penetration. This will aid on getting rid of armour, or perhaps getting through an earth type defence wall. To compact it, shroud it in chakra, but not of any element. Just plain chakra. If you created a plasma blade, you can use any chakra transformation to enhance the blades cutting ability. Using wind chakra, lightning chakra and even earth chakra can provide the blade with extra slicing ability. To enhance the slicing ability of your plasma, shroud it in your desired element. Last but not least, if it is a disk or anything flat, you can extend it out for a larger radius of damage. Note: your plasma does **not **lose durability when stretched out at a distance. It will stay the same density and precision, as long as you are skilled enough with it. To do this, apply chakra to your hand, and press it against the jutsu. From there, form the jutsu out using your wrist, like you would flick a kunai._

Wide eyed, Zizitsu did as he was told. He applied chakra to his hand and spread the plasma disk out wide. It became a large disc that could be thrown, except he didn't know how to do that yet. He smiled when he read the next bit.

_Oh, and if you want to throw something, set a chakra base to it with a density of .46. Then change that density plus one for every metre you want it above the ground, and minus .24 for distance, to every 100 metres. This requires very precise chakra control. I think you should find a good sensei to help you, due to your… condition. Oh, that sounds a little off coming from a dying man. If you get this, I am glad I can help you, because I love you, and I don't want you to go down a path of hatred. Oh! I almost forgot. Your plasma is poisonous to others, mainly because of the severity of the Kekkei Genkai. It cannot be used for healing someone, although the healing capability it has for you is incredible. Just apply a small amount of plasma to the wound and it will get to work healing. Once you reach a certain level, you can heal yourself without needing to move by moving the plasma around INSIDE your body. To be brutally honest, it has two main weaknesses. One is that if you are hit by a lightning attack, your body shuts down a little bit. That is when your plasma becomes useless. It won't react for you until about 3 seconds after your body reboots itself. The next weakness you can work with, but some of the clan didn't consider this a weakness._

_You will live a lot longer than many humans. Your brain stays completely active at 125. Then it starts to degrade. In human years, you will be 16 years of age in terms of activity and strength when your 40 years of age. It means that if you love someone, they will die before you do. That is the weakness. All I ask is not to get that close. I don't want you depressed and everything. Little brother, I am supposed to be a heartless tool, but when it comes to you, I can't hate the world. You make it worth living. If only I didn't know I was going to die, then I could be happy. I will entrust this letter to Ju-…_

The writing suddenly split off into an ink stream, which was unfinished. Zizitsu slowly put the two scrolls into a pouch on his hip. Kimimaro had written about who he had given the letter to. Ju... Ju who? Is it a close friend of Kimimaro's?

'_Argh' _Zizitsu thought. If he could figure out that name, then he can figure out who 'Sexy' is. Is he that Ju… person? That would explain why he has the scroll. Figuring out that he would just tire himself out thinking like that, Zizitsu brushed himself down and went out of his room to see what was cooking.

* * *

Just outside the gate, Naruto stood with his friend.

"Are you really ready to tell them?" Naruto asked.

"We have been here for at least two weeks by now. I don't think they can trust me fully until they know who I am. Fū came into my room when I was sleeping and lifted the hood from my head. Lucky I was in a henge at the time." He replied.

"Dammit Fū, I swear, I will make you cook for the rest of the month!" Naruto yelled.

"What was that?!" Arose a voice from inside the gates.

Striding towards them was a clone of Naruto's. Naruto told it something and it burst, letting the other clones know what he wanted done.

"I told my clone to get everyone into the main hold. Come on, If you're going to do it, it has to be now." And grabbing the sleeve of the jacket, Naruto pulled along the man of mysteries.

* * *

"Is he going to do it?"

"I don't know. I am dying to know who he is."

"Yo, yo, show us all your face, ya know!"

"…"

"You could say something, Han."

"Did Naruto set him up, or did he choose this?"

"I know I told him to, but the way he carried me back then, I have to get him back. Last night was a failure… I know that much, I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO HE IS!"

With everyone bickering amongst themselves, _he _became really self-conscious. They had all arrived in what was like a lounge room of sorts. It had many seats, and shoji chess set on a large round table.

'_I haven't been this put on edge in a while, not even when fighting him…'_

They all shut up when Naruto slapped Zizitsu playfully for looking at Fū in a certain way, and looked at the front of the room. He cleared his throat.

"Ok, I know you have put your trust in me before, and I still hid my identity from you. I beg your pardon."

Killer Bee started. _'I know that voice… was he faking his voice this entire time as well?' _

"I know I haven't been straightforward with you. I have been self-wary because I didn't know if you would trust me if I told you who I was.

Gaara started this time. Looking hard at the man, he then smiled. _'Did Naruto…?'_

"I now hope you don't judge my actions of the past, and focus on the time we spent together. I want you to know I want to be here. If I never came here… no, I don't want to think about it."

Fū sat there twiddling her thumbs. _'Yeah yeah, I don't care who you are, just show me your face!'_

As the man slowly raised his hand, Zizitsu was thinking of his name, not his face. _'Ju…Juno? Juugo? I don't know…'_

He finally raised his hood all the way.

Every single member of the Hidden Tail Village gasped, except for Naruto. They never thought it would be him. Then again, it made all the more sense.

The man under the hood. The man dubbed 'Sexy.' The enigma…The one who was, until now, veiled in mystery.

* * *

His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Just quickly, go to Tsukuyomi-chan's and Voiceofsummer's profile and read the stories "The Hundred Bijuus" and "Chasing a legend" Respectively. Fantastic stories. **

**If you slam a review in the review box below, I will give you Sasuke's Cloak.**

**~Vires**


	16. Questions and Answers

**A/N So… We found out who 'Sexy' was. About time, I say. I kinda got sick of calling him that.**

* * *

_The man under the hood. The man dubbed 'Sexy.' The enigma…The one who was, until now, veiled in mystery. _

_His name is Sasuke Uchiha..._

_chiha..._

_iha..._

_ha... Yes... Echo effect... again..._

* * *

Everyone in the room was wide eyed, apart from Naruto of course. His ebony hair fell out of the hood, and his bangs fell into place, framing his chiselled face. He had renounced his attire from a long time ago and settled on a black shirt, much similar to the one he had during the Chuunin exams, silk pants dittoed the ones he was wearing when Sasuke and Naruto first met in Shippuden and Shinobi Sandals. All this was accompanied by his trademark hood which covered his entire face in shadows, but now drawn back, it hung loose behind him. He had relinquished his rope belt given to him by Orochimaru, and also the robe given to him by Akatsuki. He wanted no memories of those organisations, especially after meeting Orochimaru again before the war ended.

'_Kimimaro…'_

Looking around, he saw all the shocked faces, and hoped that the words he said before could ring out and prove that he meant them no harm.

"Have you removed the darkness in your heart?" Said a completely calm Gaara.

"After meeting Itachi again, I know that he was right. He couldn't revert me back to who I was before. I sought out Naruto in hope that he could bring me out of the hole I was in. All I'm going to say is that he succeeded." Sasuke replied.

"But, you're so much like Naruto. I could have sworn that you were just another of his clones." Said Fū.

"When you have been around someone like him, you tend to pick up a few idiosyncrasies here and there."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out, leaving Sasuke with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all, but I felt it was necessary, because I didn't know whether you could trust me or not."

They all looked at him until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. It was Bee.

"Yo, you know I would have owned you, so bad they would have disowned you, but I forgive you. You gave me a free holiday, so I was all like hip hip hooray! Yo, cheers Sasuke Uchiha, but I wouldn't want to be ya!" He rapped, and then walked off in a stride. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I have to agree with Bee, whatever he said." Rōshi admitted. "We could judge him on his actions in the past but I think he wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time. Revenge can distort your head, trust me. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. When you fought me you used chidori, so why didn't I figure out it was you. I must be getting old."

Sasuke looked at Rōshi in silent thanks.

"Well now that is covered, let's eat!" Yelled a confident Yugito.

"I second that!" Naruto yelled back in an equally high pitched tone.

"I'm hungry as well. Who is drawing the straw today?" Said Gaara.

"Fū isn't!" Said a certain pale haired kunoichi, speaking third person.

Everyone forwarded out except for two people.

Zizitsu and Sasuke. Fū stood at the door, waiting, concerned.

"I have many questions. They won't wait. After dinner, I expect you in my room. Don't be late." Zizitsu commanded. Fū, looking on wide eyed, hadn't seen this side to him. He seemed… dominate. Too dominate.

"I suspect you would. I will be there." Sasuke replied.

Zizitsu headed to the door, but faltered. He looked back, and bore a stare that seemed to carve into your soul. Sasuke flinched. In the eyes of the tailed turtle, there was hatred, and also suffering. He knew that look. He knew it well. Zizitsu turned back and closed the door behind him. Sasuke sighed. The conversation after dinner would be a long one.

"What happened to my brother?"

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room, with Zizitsu sitting on a chair facing the window of his room. The window had a small purple lamp on the sill, which complemented his hair. Only his profile was shown, yet Sasuke could see the seriousness on his face.

"I knew him well. All I know about his death was that when I defected to Orochimaru, He protected me from Naruto bringing me back. Even though his effort was in vain. Naruto was saved from death by Gaara and Lee. From what I heard, He died against Gaara and Lee in his final battle. Gaara said that if Kimimaro didn't die by his illness, then he would be dead right now."

The boys' eyes closed. Zizitsu turned to face Sasuke.

"So what you're saying is that Gaara and this… Lee killed my brother." And with this statement, his eyes opened, the violet orbs focused on Sasuke. Sasuke visibly squirmed. He had never been put under this pressure, and felt that he had to tell the truth, lest his interrogator finds out his lie.

"They had gone to rescue me when I went willingly. A team was set to halt me and only Naruto showed up to stop me. Everyone else was occupied with a group called the Sound Five. Kimimaro was a part of this group. They were trying to bring me back, and if they didn't try, then I wouldn't be here today."

Zizitsu turned to the window again. Leaning against the window frame, the young boy sighed.

"Do you know who the name of Kimimaro's friend was? It starts with J."

"Juugo."

"What is he like?"

"He saw your brother as the person who saved him. Because Kimimaro died for me, Juugo saw me as the embodiment of your brothers will. He looked after me when we were in the same team. Juugo was the one who gave me the scroll about your brother. He said that because I had held the Kaguya clan on my shoulders as well as my own, then I should have the scroll that was meant for you. Juugo… I don't know where he is now. He was a great asset to our team. He saved me more than once… and he was a great friend."

Zizitsu stood straight and brushed down his clothes.

"Don't get me wrong, I understand where Juugo is coming from… But why you. In the stage you were in, Sasuke, you could have killed everyone in your path to vengeance, yet he trusted you with something that, at the time… You would consider insignificant."

Sasuke sighed.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Who is Orochimaru?"

Sasuke would have been shocked, but he was waiting for this question. He looked down before he spoke.

"Orochimaru is not the kind of person who you want to meet. He tests on humans for his pleasure, thirsts for power, and is slippery and treacherous. Somehow, he managed to appeal to Kimimaro, and Kimimaro followed him until just before death. I think he realised what Orochimaru was before he died, and wrote that letter for you."

Sasuke looked up to see a single tear fall down Zizitsu's cheek. He looked out the window and saw that it started to snow. The white powder sheening off the glass and creating a blanket for tomorrow. Sasuke put a hand on the boys shoulder, and felt him shuddering.

"Just go to sleep and try not to dwell on it. I have been your sensei since we have been here, and I have taught you things, and you have listened. Please listen to me on this."

Zizitsu dimly nodded and slipped into the bed close to the window. Sasuke closed the window and blew out the lamp. Looking at the boy before he went to sleep, he felt something he had never felt before. Pity. Shaking his head of the thought, he closed the door and went to his room, deep in thought.

* * *

"**What are you thinking there, kid?"**

Zizitsu slowly sat up in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, his sleeping pattern was now all stuffed. He couldn't concentrate, and he knew why.

"My brother, Isobu."

"**That Kimimaro, right?"**

"Yes. I don't have any idea what he was like. I have to find out, and there is only one person capable of telling me."

He got out of bed, right before he collapsed on the ground. His entire body spasmed and he started shaking uncontrollably. White dots filtered his vision until a small image was shown in his head. This was followed by another and another until he couldn't take it anymore.

_She could sense him. He was close. He was always close, but so far away. Running along with **{SHHT} **this time, they arrived at a large glade **{SHHT} **the temple. They were exhausted. They hadn't run like this since the last **{SHHT}**, which by the way, wasn't too long ago. However, their exhaustion was the least of their concerns. Sitting at the back of the small clearing, upon a **{SHHT} **whom had dragged them all along in this hell ride. **{SHHT}** stayed still until she made a move. Except she didn't. She was staring at the **{SHHT} **throne. **{SHHT} **her line of site until he saw it. He then lowered his gaze and shook his head. _

_Sitting in the tree, on the middle branch with his legs **{SHHT}** on the throne, sat…_

Zizitsu grasped his head in pain and launched himself onto the bed again. He had been getting this image slideshow… thing nearly every night, but there was always so much detail missing. He could never figure out who was on the throne or in the tree, but today he didn't care. He needed to find that man quickly; for he was sure it was him doing this to him.

Suddenly, he sat up. He knew. The name rung as clear as a bell now. It must have been a stage that he had to go through to learn it, or something inside him just knew that's who it was. The name of the person he is now going to hunt.

"You know the name, Isobu?"

"**I can hear your thoughts."**

"There is something I need to ask you though."

"**Anything."**

"When it comes down to it, if you feel like my psyche is not what it should be, alert Naruto's demon. Only his… actually, no. Alert Chōmei."

"**How do you know her name? Did your little flame tell you?"**

"She is not my flame… Not now anyway. After this, I don't know if she could ever like me."

Isobu sighed. Humans were always so clueless.

"**Only when I deem that you're out of your right state of mind. Does that mean I can have no contact with the rest?"**

"I'm sorry but yes. I know Naruto made that shared mindscape place that you all visit frequently, but if I am to do this, I can't have any distractions. I might not survive, so I need you watching my back."

"**You're relying on a demon to cover your back? Got to admit kid, you got some balls."**

"And I will keep them if you keep to your part in this."

"**And somewhat bigger wit."**

"Please, not now."

Zizitsu, having packed some possessions into a simple storage seal, walked to the front door, and opened it. The chilled air lead into the room and Zizitsu shivered. He remembered what Sasuke taught him, and applied some internal plasma to parts of his body that were susceptible to the cold. Instantly feeling better, he stepped out and headed off. However, his eyes weren't the only ones to shine in the midnight, as a pair of such eyes were watching the young Kaguya leave the complex.

"Oh Zizitsu…" Said Fū, from her window, hoping to god that her love wouldn't perish in the winter nights to come. The one thing on Zizitsu's mind was not his safety, or anyone else, however.

It was a name. A name that continually rushed through his head. A name that he had only known for a minute or two, but had already grown to hate.

Akurai Kaguya.

* * *

**A/N If you review, I will personally send you a purple lamp, which will turn your hair purple in the moonlight!**

**By the way, just thought I would say, VoiceOfSummer, my biggest supporter, and me her, has less focus on her story, Chasing a Legend, then I would like. So, if you can check out her story and be so kind as to leave a review, I will try to link my deviant art~ Profile to a chapter so you can see a picture of Zizitsu. Be wary, I did it in paint. Regular paint, where you have to edit pixel by pixel. I'll tell you it was a pain! But I finished it! It should be in my Profile!**


	17. Missions and Missionaries

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews the night I posted. Woke up, and there is like 40+ messages. Thank you very much for your reviews!**

**Now, the story.**

* * *

"Naruto!" Yelled Fū.

The blond haired idiot was running from side to said, spamming the Rasengan at the walls and watching the walls form again. He was angry. Zizitsu had left the village in search of something, and Naruto could not comprehend why. He thought he made this haven perfect, so that he could eventually challenge the Shinobi world's power, and stop the discrimination against Jinchuuriki. But how could he do that when Zizitsu has left. Forming the Rasen-Shurikan, and going into his nine-tails mode, he threw the wind star at the wall, which it went through and further beyond the compound. In the distance, a massive blue explosion could be seen. Fū whistled in awe. That was a lot of firepower in such a man. Naruto lay on the floor, panting. Fū squatted down next to him and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"That's enough, Uzumaki." She said, softly.

"I…I don't ge...t it." He panted.

"Try to see it from his point of view." She said, standing and offering a hand up. He took it.

"I can see what he is going through, but he should have told me first." He replied, standing up and looking at his handiwork. The entire building was spotless. He smiled.

"I really did a good job here, didn't I?" He said to himself, rubbing his hand across the wall. He looked at Fū, and looked down.

"Were you two…" He asked, before receiving a slap to the face, but not from who he thought. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him.

"That is something you shouldn't know Naruto. You can at least have an idea what they are going through. Fū is losing someone she loves, and at the moment, you're thinking of yourself. Please try to be a bit compassionate. We have all had hardships, and I know you better than you know yourself. Remember when you told me about Hinata." He said, and nearly regretted bringing it up, for he saw Naruto's blond bangs shadowing his face.

"Yeah… I remember." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's heart nearly flipped.

"This is just as bad. You need to know, accept, and pass on. Don't worry about it. I've got this."

Naruto looked up, and looked at Fū. Her eyes were watery, and he sighed.

"Are you sure you can bring him back." And with this, Sasuke smiled.

"I have to be better than you. After all, you took your time with me." Naruto instantly brightened, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm counting on you, Sasuke Uchiha. Carry the burden for Zizitsu, like you did his brother, once more." Naruto said.

"Yes, brother." Sasuke replied. "Fū, you're coming with me."

Her eyes widened. She had to comprehend what he said before she vigorously nodded and rushed to her room to pack. Sasuke looked back to Naruto to see him looking out the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am trying to think of why he left. I have a feeling you know, but I won't press it. Kurama says that Isobu won't talk to him."

"His brother. That is why he left."

"Kimimaro…"

Sasuke turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Naruto alone to think. He didn't ponder long, for he called everyone to the main room for a meeting soon thereafter.

"Zizitsu has left us, but for now it isn't too much of a worry. He had his reasons, and I know he will come back after he has done whatever he needs to do. This meeting is for something completely different. Han, Gaara and Rōshi. You have an assignment." Naruto spoke out to the rest there, par Sasuke and Fū.

Gaara nodded. He expected this. A village like this couldn't fund itself. He stood alongside Rōshi and Han. He was ready.

"What is it, Naruto?" Rōshi asked.

"Your job is the equivalent of a B+ rank from regular shinobi tasks. You are to hunt down a rouge shinobi from the Hidden Sake Village. He goes by the name of Zeriyu. He is nothing special, but the shinobi that guard him are all ranked B in the bingo book, with the exception of some Chuunin. This is our first task as a village. Make our presence known to more than just the minor villages around us. This mission will be our voice." Naruto said dramatically, hand in the air. "Gaara will be the squad leader. You will follow his direction."

"What do we do?" Han said, gesturing to himself and Rōshi.

Naruto smiled.

"Use your full power; destroy a couple of the buildings owned by the corporation and put people in danger so you can save them. We need to be seen as a global superpower, yet a kind force. We need to show that we Jinchuuriki are not here to harm, but to protect. We have been protecting people since we were born, so why not continue the burden placed on us? It is time to pass judgement on those who we deem unworthy to live in a world of peace. By my master's name, I will rid this world of hatred, and I need those who have taken the full brunt of such hatred by my side. Will you follow me once more?"

Yugito smiled. Just what she would expect from the sun kissed blond. He was an inspiration to them all. Hell, with this attitude, this might just work. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Gaara, here is the details. This should take you approximately a week to accomplish. However, if you run into trouble, use the mindscape. Inform me or whoever is there, about the trouble you're in, and someone will come to your aid. Pack accordingly." Naruto concluded.

Gaara nodded again, and turned to the other two.

"Let's head off."

"Yes, Kazekage." Rōshi said, rolling his eyes. Gaara smirked.

The three forwarded out, leaving only five people there. Naruto, Hotaru, Bee, Yugito and Utakata.

"Is there anything you wanted me to do?" Said Utakata.

"Yes actually. You and Hotaru are to go to the Hidden Leaf village. This is more of a personal assignment."

"What do you need, Naruto-san?" Hotaru said.

"I need you to find a single person for me. His name is Kakashi Hatake. I have an offer for him. After fighting Tobi, I know his power, and to be honest, I don't want to go against him. He was my sensei after all."

"What do you want us to say to him?" Utakata asked.

"I need you to contact him at the most. There is a full file on him on my desk in my room. Titled scarecrow. If you make contact, there are further instructions. In fact, if you can find Yamato, ya know, the wood guy, He can tell you where Kakashi is. I just need to talk to him. If you find him, try to bring him back here. You should be able to remember Yamato, Utakata." Naruto finished.

A grin spread across Utakata's face. He looked forward to this. He had to pay Yamato back for that wood prison… asshole. The best part… Alone time with Hotaru. He looked over at her to see in her eyes she was thinking the exact same thing. Kinky.

"I would say to each other's pants their own, but it looks like you won't listen to me, will you." Naruto said cheekily, a massive smile on his face. Seconds later, a blushing Yugito slapped him.

"Naruto stay out of their sex life!" She yelled.

"Can't say mine is any better…" Naruto whimpered, leading to Yugito blushing even more.

"You won't let me you insensitive bastard!" She screamed.

"**Yeah, go girl. Hook in! Show him you need it!" **Nibi said alongside her.

"**Why don't you just let her?" **Kurama said, smirking.

"Shut up, Kurama/Nibi!" Naruto and Yugito yelled in synchronisation, leading to a stunned silence and Utakata to burst into tears laughing. Hotaru would have slapped him saying "Stay out of their sex life!" But the irony was not lost on her, so she stayed quiet, if not giggling a little bit.

Bee interrupted the moment.

"Yo, what do you want me to do, Naruto?" He rapped. Everyone there sweatdropped.

"I hadn't actually planned that far ahead. I actually had something planned for you, Sasuke and Zizitsu, but that plan went pear shaped, didn't it?" Naruto said, stroking the small amount of stubble on his chin. You couldn't really call it stubble though. The blond hairs just didn't stand out from his tanned skin.

"How about I check out the situation with the mist. I heard that the bloody war isn't over yet, bet Mizukage is pissed." He rapped again.

"No, but seeing the Mizukage is a good idea. I have a feeling there will be a confrontation soon. See the Mizukage and ask for as much information on the Kaguya as you can. If she refuses, tell her that an heir requires them." Naruto said.

Bee nodded and left the room. All that was left was Utakata and Hotaru to leave. _'Do it, please!' _Naruto thought.

"We better head off to. Don't get into any trouble." Utakata said, before hopping up and swirling his kimono like a cape, leaving the room. Hotaru bowed slightly and left. Naruto sighed and stood. Yugito was the only one left.

'_Good, their gone. The entrée is past. Now, for the main meal.'_

"**You have an odd way of thinking, boy." **Kurama said.

'_Shut your face, fox. You know what I'm trying to do. Don't ruin it for me now.'_

He stretched and turned to Yugito.

"I have an assignment for you too."

She looked down. She was actually hoping for some alone time with her man, but if he has decided to send her off then that is his choice. After all, he is the leader around here.

"Will you join me on a date?"

She went into lockdown. _'Da…date.. Is he… asking me…out…on a proper date…?'_

"**Now is your chance, kitten. Take it!" **Nibi said.

'_For once your right._ Yugito thought.

She rushed up to Naruto and kissed him vigorously. He beamed and leant into the kiss. Pulling away, she nodded fervently.

"Let me take you somewhere nice." He said, and grabbed her hand and went out the door.

* * *

**A/N Thank you again for all your reviews on Wednesday. I really do appreciate it. Thanks KuroganeKrad for your favourites and the like, but could you leave a review next time XD Thanks :D I am doing a challenge for Naruto Halliwell Uzumaki. It is a challenge that includes Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh (Up to 5D's) Avatar, One Piece and the best part, Pokémon. It was originally supposed to have Zelda in it also, but I am unfamiliar with Zelda.**

**If you leave a review, I will email you a storage seal, so you can pack and search for Zizitsu as well!**

**Until next time…**

**~Vires**


	18. Pleasure over Pain

Hand in hand, Naruto and Yugito rushed outside the village. Well, it was more like Naruto dragging her. She didn't mind though. He was taking the initiative, for once.

It seemed to be the only place not encased in the deathly pale shell of winter. Cherry blossom trees lined the path and the small breeze of wind was releasing the petals from their prison, allowing them to roam free. Yugito looked on in amazement. Such a beautiful sight beheld her, captivating her so she didn't even see what lay ahead.

Breaking out of the tree line, they reached a small outcropping. Yugito stopped and stared in awe. The ledge suspended over the ocean, and with the afternoon sunset, remnants of the sun glinted off the waters horizon. Naruto gazed out at the water, drinking the sight in. Yugito stared at the sight, and then stared at Naruto. The water wasn't the only thing glinting. His eyes were shining as he watched the water retreat from the shore. The dying rays of the winter sun highlighted his tanned skin, and since all Yugito could see was his profile, he looked a lot sexier than usual. Unfortunately for her, the image was ruined as he ran forward and dived off the edge. Yugito ran to the edge and saw him doing flips in the air before diving into the ocean. Worried when he didn't come up for air, she dove down after him.

Her fall wasn't as graceful as his was, but she hit the water in a perfect dive position. Icy cold water

Assaulted her bare skin, and she rose to the surface. Not noticing him anywhere, she took a large breath and dove in again. Underwater, she looked around for Naruto and saw his body casually swimming underneath the rock shelf. Frantically swimming after him, she nearly caught up to him. However, he suddenly rose up and into an opening in the rock. Mentally groaning, she followed him and reached the surface. Gasping for air, she pulled herself out of the water and looked around. It was a massive underground cavern, and somehow, natural light was filtering into it. She guessed they were about 500 meters underground. Again struck in awe, she sat gobsmacked, as the sight before her took her breath away.

A large structure lay in the cavern, and a path led to it with the same trees that lined the path earlier. After removing herself from the carved hole to the ocean, she shook out most of the water she had collected upon her entrance. Trying to find her boyfriend, she spotted him. Naruto was already at the place when he looked back.

"You coming?"

She swore that she would kill him for this wild goose chase.

* * *

The door was open when she got there. She entered the complex and sputtered. It was intricate in design, and she wondered how the hell this got down here. She wasn't left wondering for long as Naruto stood halfway down a staircase in the lobby naked, bar a towel around his waist, and his lean figure on show.

"This is the real Hidden Tail Village. You're the first to see it apart from myself and Sexy… I mean Sasuke. About 200 clones have been working on this together. That is why I haven't been on any missions at all. The place we have been living in is directly above us."

Yugito, for the umpteenth time this afternoon, stared at her amazing boyfriend in awe. His capacity was hell of a lot more than she expected from him, and damn her if she wasn't pleasantly surprised. Her thought train was interrupted when he spoke again.

"I plan on showing the others when we all have a mission free couple of days. However, it is still in construction. This is yours and my place for the next month, so feel free to do whatever. Also, the bathing house in the left wing is ready for you. Sorry for my fiasco just before, but it has been a long time since I dove down here like that. I have a surprise for you when you're done bathing.

This was nearly too much for her. She had been on the back foot all afternoon, so when it came night-time, she planned to have revenge. Although, a little prank right now wouldn't hurt. She ran up to him and kissed him deeply, whilst also moving her hands around his waist. He leant in, only to have his towel removed and him lightly pushed down the stairs. Landing on his ass, he looked up bitterly at her smiling face, a tick mark apparent on his forehead.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at her.

"I slipped." She replied, running off, with a massive goofy grin on her face. He stared incredulously at where she just was, before he shook his head and whistled. A clone came running.

"Is it ready?"

"Should be, boss!" The clone saluted back, before a slight blush appeared on his face. "Uh boss… Your kinda…"

"Goddamn it… Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Well yeah, but not from this angle. It looks bigger than it is."

"I would have to be naked in front of the gay clone…"

"I'm not gay… besides, it is pretty much saying a part of you is gay as well, boss."

"…Just dispel, jackass."

With a poof of smoke and an information upload, Naruto nodded. Everything was going according to plan.

So far it was…

Perfect.

* * *

Fū shook her head clear. Visions had been clouding her judgement for the past week, ever since Zizitsu left. Her beloved. She was actually going to go against all her morals and ask him out, because she knew how shy he was. Who knew he was going to pull a deserter. Her companion, Uchiha Sasuke, aloof as ever, was quiet deep in his own thought.

'_I couldn't have possibly sent him on his way like this, could I? I wanted to be an appropriate instructor, and do a better job than Kakashi did to me, but in the end, it seems I just made it worse.'_ Sasuke thought. Fū noticed his change in expression and halted. Sasuke stopped a branch ahead and looked back at her when she spoke.

"Let's take a break right here. We both need it. Also, it is nearly night, and we have yet to find shelter. If it snows tonight like it is now, we need to make a move to find cover now." She concluded. Sasuke nodded. He was planning on stopping soon anyway. They were close to the Wave village, and right now, they were about two miles out from Zabuza and Haku's graves. He sighed. Maybe they would be able to gain shelter from Tsunami and that old man. They both landed on the ground, and started walking to Wave. Sasuke, however, spotted something at the edge of his vision.

Turning to look completely, he saw it. A large moss covered temple lay about 200 meters off the path. He felt a chakra signature and he knew that was where they were headed. He stopped Fū and told her his findings.

"Could he be…?" She said, wide eyed.

"It is likely. I feel sinister chakra coming from that direction." He replied.

"I will send some surveillance insects over there while we are in Wave. We don't have the energy right now." She said, with obvious concern in her voice. She glanced at the temple and lowered her gaze.

The visions showed her a temple. This is the same temple. Something told her that Zizitsu had something to do with the visions, however this made her more anxious to save him. Turning back, she didn't see or sense the pale male standing on the tree.

"So, Brother. They found you." He whispered to himself.

He turned to face the temple and sighed. Zizitsu had only just got here, yet here they were, already about to bring him back. _'Let them stay away.'_ Thought the boy, before moving back to the temple to report his findings.

* * *

**Lemon approaching. You have been warned.**

* * *

Yugito brushed back the final curl in her eyes. You know that moment when you get out of the shower and it is cold like a mother… well, you get it. Yugito was shivering, but she could handle it. The towel that she had was barely enough to contain her bust, and she liked it. It left nothing to the imagination, and that is exactly what she wanted. Putting the brush back, she stared at herself in the glass surface.

'_Am I enough for him. Is he satisfied with just plain old me…' _She thought.

As far as she was concerned, she was the luckiest woman alive. Naruto had grown into one of the most handsome males the shinobi world had to offer. She pinned it down to three things. The fox continuously kept his complexion amazing, His shinobi training, and his Uzumaki blood. She smiled. That wasn't the only thing she loved about him. He was one of the most caring individuals she had ever met, and he had some of the worst suffering from others around him. If she were him, she wouldn't have had the same life. She actually might have committed suicide because of a life like that. _'So glad he isn't suicidal_.' She was snapped out of her train of thought when said man yelled out from the kitchen.

"Oi, Woman! Get down here, you're wasting time!"

She laughed out loud. Opening the door, she rushed out, completely forgetting her towel.

* * *

"They are close, my lord." Said the pale boy.

"Very well. Dismissed."

The boy removed himself from the room. He sighed just outside. Keeping appearance was hard. He was supposed to love that guy, yet how could he. How could he accept the Harem this man made himself? He had around 60+ wives, and one of them was his mother. He couldn't accept the fact that he only used them for his means, and didn't consider their feelings at all. The **Plasma control** jutsu was absolute. He was the only one who had broken it. This jutsu had made all the women subject to his suggestions and they had no will.

'_I think the only reason I have broken it was because of Zizitsu.'_

**Flashback-**

Sitting on the throne, the leader sat and looked at the boy who had entered.

"Aria-"

"AKURAI!" Said the boy, charging at him.

"Ahh… Zizitsu." Said the man, standing. He clapped his hands and 6 males came at Zizitsu and he was trapped between them, effectively brought to a halt.

"Is that a way to treat me, Zizitsu?" The man said, walking up to the boy.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Came the deadly reply.

Suddenly, massive purple tendrils burst out from Zizitsu and all six males where impaled. Rushing towards Akurai, Zizitsu called upon Isobu for strength. The purple cloak surrounded Zizitsu and formed a plasma ball in his left palm. About to thrust it into him, he found himself kicked away by a bone covered leg. Skidding across the ground, he set a deadly glare at the people surrounding Akurai. He was completely protected by the lot. Unfortunately, as quick as he entered, he was subdued by the hand on his head. Ariatsu had just entered then. The commotion could be heard across the temple grounds. His eyes widened when he saw a boy that looked just like him, already under the masters spell. The Akurai covered by the others dissipated, just a plasma clone. The real Akurai had appeared behind Zizitsu and messed with the blood flowing to his head. A proper hypnotism.

When the boy looked over with his glazed, unfocused eyes, something snapped inside Ariatsu. That snap was actually the pure plasma rushing to his head broke the hold that Akurai held over him. With the hold broken, his eyes became clear to the situation. His head instantly told him not to make a scene. Akurai looked at him and smiled.

"Ariatsu, I nearly mistook this boy for you. Meet your step-brother, Zizitsu."

No matter how much he wanted to kill the man right then, Ariatsu knew that he had to wait. He would hone his skills until he could destroy the man that left his mother in the state she was. He smiled and shook the hand of his brother, until he pulled him into an embrace.

"I will save you… just wait, my brother." He whispered into his ear, pulling back from the embrace. He looked at the blank face of his brother, and swore to himself right then and there, that he, Ariatsu Kaguya, would make Zizitsu smile.

**Flashback end-**

He tightened his fists. Maybe the intrusion from those two before could help him. He needed to sketch a plan and see those two. He could probably save Zizitsu that way.

'_Let's get to work.'_ He though before calling out.

"Kirun! I need some sketch paper, do you mind letting me borrow some?"

"Yes, brother. It is on the marking bench." Came the reply from the room near his.

'_I will save you, my siblings.' _Thought Ariatsu while laying down the paper and developing a plan.

* * *

"Uhh, I mean I know I have seen it all before, but…" Naruto said.

Yugito looked down and saw her lack of clothing. She squealed and tried to cover herself up. Failing at containing her bust, she just gave up, relaxed, and sat at the table, breasts casually chilling on top of it. Naruto grabbed a plate from his clone and smiled.

"Take a wild guess at what this is?" He said. Yugito sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled.

"Yep! Salmon sushi, your favourite." He replied.

If anyone were in the house, they would have come running at her scream of delight. Shortly after placing the plate in front of her, Naruto found said plate in his face, but missing a key component. Food.

"MORE PLEASE!" Yelled a demanding Yugito.

'_Ugh, someone tell me why I love this woman.' _Naruto though, until his lips were captured by Yugito's.

She was leaning across the table and had her hands on his chest.

"The rest can wait until later. Where is the bedroom in this place?" She whispered in his ear.

Naruto smiled. Just what he was waiting for. What he didn't expect was for her to grab his arms, pull him into her grip and smile.

"Don't worry. I already know where it is."

And with a blue flash later, they were in Naruto's bedroom.

* * *

**Lemon warning. Past this point is the sex scene between Yugito and Naruto.**

**If you are too young to view this content. Then scroll until you see bottom of this page, read the authors note and review. :D**

* * *

Naruto didn't have time to question the technique because he was thrust onto the bed, and instantly had his lap straddled. Yugito smirked.

"This time, it is happening, Naruto. No excuses of Gaara coming in or something stupid like that. Now take your shirt off. It is embarrassing being the only one naked here." She whispered into his ear.

The shirt was off sooner than you can say Kazoo. Yugito purred. She had been here before but every time she saw his amazingly toned muscles, she couldn't help but get a little wet at the sight. Tracing the muscles with her index finger, and watching him squirm, she licked the side of his face. Placing kisses along the side of his neck, she ran slowly down his pectorals and through to his abs, placing butterfly kisses all along the way. Hearing him moan was a common practice for her.

Finally reaching his boxers, which somehow, in the confusion, were gone, she met his already partially hard member. Tracing her tongue along the underside, she slowly rose until she met the tip. Naruto was in a whole other dimension of pleasure. Her tongue was warm, and so inviting, that he almost missed the moment she placed his cock in her mouth. He thrust forward, wanting so much more, and nearly choked her in the process.

Even with his dick in her mouth, she smiled. If she was making him feel this good, then she was doing something right. She pulled him out of her to catch her breath when she suddenly felt herself spinning around in mid-air and laying on top of Naruto, in a sixty-nine position. Then she gasped. His tongue had already gone to work on her labia, and it felt heavenly.

His tongue went to town. Flicking around her clitoris, and hearing the moans, he kept up his assault on her vagina. Gathering all his courage he placed a finger at her entrance and pushed it in. She nearly screamed in pleasure, his penis muffling her shout. His finger inside her felt amazing. His double assault on her vagina continued for a blissful 2 minutes until she felt something stir inside her. She tried to hold it back, but it was in vain.

Her orgasm came as swiftly as a bird swoops a worm from the dirt. She screamed out his name, and her juices covered his whiskered face and he lapped it up like a dog does water. She toppled over to the left and lay there for a while. Naruto sat up and smiled. Hovering over her, he grabbed her face with one hand and kissed her, his other hand going straight for her left breast.

She moaned slightly, still basking in the afterglow.

"And to think I cursed your energy." She said.

She suddenly got up and pushed Naruto down off of her.

"Now it is my turn to make you feel amazing."

She straddled his lap again, slowly grinding her sex against his. Hearing him groan and smiling, she hovered over his dick. Slowly descending, she felt it pierce her labia. Slightly moaning, she lowered herself just a bit more and felt a barrier. Naruto looked at her, rose up and kissed her ear, and whispered_ 'Are you sure?'_

She wasn't surer of anything, ever. Letting gravity do the rest, she let loose, his member piercing her hymen and a sudden pain registering in her brain. She let out a muffled scream and lent down to Naruto. The look of concern on his face said it all. She knew it would be painful, but not this much. Cuddling for a little while, she started to feel… fulfilment. Like his dick belonged inside her, and the pain was wearing off, replaced with pleasure.

Slowly adjusting her position, she felt it move inside her, scraping her inner walls, and it felt amazing. Naruto felt her walls tighten slightly and moaned somewhat. He had finally lost his virginity, and to the most amazing girl in the shinobi world. He smiled. Time to take her on the ride of her life.

He moved his cock deeper inside of her, and watched as her face was etched with bliss. Pulling back, he then put the final effort in and slammed all of his manhood inside of her. She screamed with ecstasy. She placed her hands on Naruto's chest to balance herself as he continuously crashed his crotch against hers. She felt a rhythm in his thrusts, and rotated her hips, only to feel an instant, if only fleeting, of perfect pleasure.

Taking a wild guess, she made it out that he must have hit her G-spot. Rotating again, that pleasure, brief as it is, flowed through her and at a certain angle, his thrusts hit the spot every time. With each thrust, she could feel something stir inside her. When he grasped one of her breasts, she moaned. Her eyes glazed over in pure desire, as his every movement caught her in momentary bliss, adding up to a finale. A big one. Her inner walls tightened immensely around Naruto's dick and the contractions milked him of semen. The white cream rushed into her womb, whilst she screamed her orgasm out, splashing Naruto's crotch with her delicious juices. Lifting herself off his penis, she came down on his member and licked clean all the semen and juices left over.

She came up, mouth glistening, and kissed Naruto deeply. Coming apart, they lay together side by side on the bed.

"Heh… About… time… Naruto…" Yugito panted.

"You can say that again." He whispered back. Yugito gasped. He was still hard.

"Curse your infinite energy." She teased.

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"I'm going to finish what I started." She shot back.

And they went at it all over again.

* * *

**A/N I am going to say this just once. Watch Sword Art Online. It is amazing. It is awesome. It is up there in the top 10 anime on my list. Speaking of which, I will tell you my top ten anime.**

**10 – High School DxD**

**9 – Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**8 – Clannad **

**7 – Familiar of Zero**

**6 – Death Note**

**5 – Dragon Ball Z**

**4 – Bleach (I am not far in it but I covered 57 episodes in 4 days)**

**3 – Code Geass**

**2 – Sword Art Online (I know you will argue about this, but I think it is worth it)**

**1 – Naruto Shippuden**

**Sword Art Online definitely deserves its place up there. It is amazing, but it is really close to Code Geass. The ratings out of one hundred are:**

**10 – 78%**

**9 – 78%**

**8 – 79%**

**7 – 80%**

**6 – 81%**

**5 – 85%**

**4 – 86%**

**3 – 92%**

**2 – 94%**

**1 – 96%**

**My reasoning for the ratings, if you want to argue with me, send me a PM, and I will tell you. **

**If you review, I will personally give you butterfly kisses along… your… neck… Maybe not then… :P**

**Again, thank-you to all those who read and reviewed my friends stories. I really appreciate it.**

**~Vires**


	19. A Mission At Last!

**A/N Make sure to read the A/N at the end of this. Enjoy this next chapter of HTV!**

* * *

Gaara held out the Hitai-ate at arms length. Inscribed on it was an assortment of tails, in a circular pattern, and the cloth was red. He shook his head, coiling the cloth over the middle of his sand gourd. Rōshi and Han were in a similar position. They all had gained a headband from Naruto, in their packs. Sneaky bastard and his clones must have put them there. Rōshi sat down and removed his headgear, so to take out the symbol of the rock and replace it with his new villages mark. Han did the same.

They were all in the same room, having arrived at the Hidden Sake Village. Their target was actually in the immediate area, so hopefully after gathering a bit of information, they could pounce on him and be done with it. However, it wasn't that simple. The mission details were slightly off. In the guide that Naruto gave to Gaara, it said the man had escaped the hidden village. However, that man was actually here.

The plan was to go see the village leader, but oddly enough, Gaara couldn't find him, nor could he figure out who was actually in charge here. In fact, he had never even heard of this village in the first place. Brushing off invisible dust from his pants, he stood, gesturing to the other Jinchuuriki.

"I have a feeling that we should hurry."

"I am with you." Said Han.

"Why rush? We just got here an hour ago and we have been walking for days. I could use some sleep." Rōshi added.

"Sleep when you're dead." Whipped Han, bumping his head against the horizontal pillar on the roof.

"You are seriously too tall, Han." Rōshi said, sighing but standing. "Where are we going?"

"To find our contact." Said Gaara, striding out the door.

* * *

"Gaara has arrived, my lord."

"Thank you, he has to face me. Or I will never forgive him. Bring him to me."

"Yes sir!"

The gennin left the room, and the man sighed. He had to get his vengeance, or he could not call himself a member of his village. He had to get Gaara.

He had to.

* * *

"Who exactly are we meeting, Han?" Said a concerned Rōshi.

"I don't know. Gaara is the only one here with a clue." Han replied.

Sitting outside a popular bar in the village, Rōshi and Han were waiting for Gaara to arrive back from their contact. Rōshi grabbed the bottle of sake and took another swig.

"Your on a mission and your drinking. Good show of professionalism, Rōshi." Han said.

"Didn't think you were capable of sarcasm there, Han old buddy. Anyway, I perform better when I don't give a crap what I am doing." Rōshi replied sharply.

"I prefer not to show weakness, so drink to your heart's content, within our budget mind you."

"Yeah, yeh. Hey, there is Gaara. Should we go over there?"

"Obviously. Look, the watered down liquor is already dulling your common sense."

"Shut up."

"It's time." Said Gaara, approaching them.

"Time for what?" Said Rōshi.

"To look for our target. We will be following this man right here. His name is Kabi."

Rōshi looked at the man. He seemed to be in his late 30's, with a rather deep tan. He wore shinobi clothing that matched that of the villages shinobi, with a cloth covering pretty much his whole face.

"Kabi, that is an odd name." He said.

"Whatever, do you want my help or not." Kabi said, looking Rōshi in the eye.

"Nope, just point us in the right direction." Rōshi snapped back.

"Shut up." Han said, smacking Rōshi in the back of the head, and gestured to Kabi. "Lead the way."

"Of course." Kabi said, bowing, and backing out of the building, leaving the trio to follow, one of them nursing a sore head.

* * *

'_All tasks at hand have been cleared...'_

* * *

"I have to show you what he has done first. There is a reason why you cannot find our leader."

The group strode through the village, taking the scenic route, if you will. Gaara, on the other hand, was uneasy. This mission didn't meet the parameters set by Naruto. If anything, the whole mission in general was shady. Hopefully his co…

"Just here." Kabi said.

Gaara slowed his step until he reached the edge, and then stopped. Looking down from the edge of the pit, Gaara narrowed his eyes.

In the pit, there were three bodies. However, the one that stood out the most was the one with red hair. Deep crimson, darker than his own. The man had a Kage robe donned on his dead carcass, showing that he was indeed the leader. Han and Rōshi looked down and shock registered in their eyes. Han whistled in appreciation. Whoever did this did it well. Rōshi on the other hand could be seen emptying the liquor from his stomach.

Gaara, however, was anxious. Somehow, this gave him a sense of foreboding. He wasn't sure, but he may have….

"**Hold on Gaara, is that…"**

"No... It is just coincidence."

"**Positive?"**

"Not as much as I would like to be, but positive enough."

"**As long as you're sure." **Shukaku said.

Gaara sighed.

"What happened?"

"He died by poison while coming back to the village. Someone then attacked his guards. There is no sign of a fight."

"What kind of village leader goes down without a fight?" Rōshi said.

"That is not all."

Kabi jumped down into the pit and grabbed one of the guide's heads. Gaara's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"**Is that…"**

'_It looks like, but it can't be. He died ages ago.'_

"**I know, but this is too coincidental. I think you might be set up, Gaara."**

'_Your right.'_

"Who are you really?" He said, popping the cork to his gourd.

"You took your time figuring it out." Kabi said, standing. "You're supposed to be smarter than that."

"Gaara… Who is this guy…?" Rōshi said, forming small handsigns behind his back.

"He looks a lot like your dad, doesn't he?"

Gaara's eyes widened. This man knew exactly how his dad looked, and replicated the death of the fourth Kazekage. He was a sand ninja… but whom?

"I'll be in **that** building if you want me… Kazekage!" Said Kabi, who then disappeared in a body flicker. Gaara looked down at the carcass's, only to find sand.

"Gaara, what was that?" Han said.

"Something bad, is what." Rōshi replied. "I hope we get to fight!"

"Don't worry; you will get your turn." Gaara said, making his way back to the village.

"How do you know where to go?" Han said, matching Gaara's steps.

"I don't know who this guy is, but it has something to do with… me." Gaara whispered.

"Hey, don't worry. I have your back, friend." Han said, in a soothing tone.

Gaara looked at Han, and nodded. Rōshi started sprinting after them.

* * *

"There is no Zeriyu. There is no mission. There is no payment. This is a trap." Kabi said.

"Of fucking course it would be. Naruto can't do shit!" Rōshi said, looking at Kabi.

They had backtracked to the village and followed the man back to a building Gaara had taken notice of before. It looked strikingly similar to Gaara's old house in the Sand Village. Having entered the small home, and dispatching the guards, they finally found where Kabi was.

What they saw, however, was not a good sight.

Kabi stood behind two individuals, with a Kunai to each of their necks. The necks of Temari and Kankuro.

"N-Nii-san…" Gaara said, gobsmacked.

"Gaara…" Kankuro replied.

"Now Gaara, return to the sand, or I will have to kill your siblings, alongside you."

Gaara closed his eyes, then slowly opened them and stared at Kabi.

"All this, to take me back… Even going so far as to take hostage my own siblings… I won't forgive you."

"Looks like this didn't work out quite like you planned, Kabi." Said Temari, standing and preparing her fan.

"Looks like force is the only way to go then." Kankuro retorted, calling upon Crow.

Gaara looked between both his siblings, and then at Kabi. Right then and there, something snapped inside of him. His own siblings had gone against his will, and it was all because of this man right here. Kabi.

"Hey, Gaara. Before we do this, I just want to tell you something." Kabi said.

And with those words, Kabi morphed into a sand shinobi, his real form. Not just any sand shinobi, however.

"Hi Gaara, it's me… Baki." He said.

"AAARRRRGHHHHH" Came the bloodcurdling cry of the one tailed demon, charging at Baki.

Charging in step, Rōshi and Han moved forward to intercept Temari and Kankuro, as they moved to stop their little brother. Rōshi formed a lava stream and burst it at Temari's fan, stopping her jutsu and destroying her weapon, only for her to bring out another. Han called upon his steam armour and forced his fist into crow, smashing the puppet into the far wall, leaving both Jinchuuriki standing between the siblings' target, Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand, was moving to uppercut Baki with Shikaku's claws, only for the adept, agile ninja to dodge and form a hand sign in the process.

"**Wind Style: Pierce Spear Jutsu!"**

A wind burst in a spiralling form erupted from Baki's hands and flew towards Gaara, which in turn, deflected the move with the outer forearm. The Crimson Jinchuuriki then grew a chakra tail and slammed it into Baki with reckless abandon, forcing the Jounin out onto the street through the wall.

"**Lava Style: Reflex Limit!"**

"**Wind Style: Hurricane Stream Jutsu!"**

Rōshi's reflex limit surrounded the old man in an impregnable lava armour that the futon jutsu struck and bounced off. Rōshi then threw himself towards Temari, feinted a punch to his left, faked a small turn and punched her directly in the gut, making her go flying out the same wall Baki went through.

"I never like to hurt women." Rōshi said.

"**Steam Style: Rebound Mist Jutsu!"**

"**Black Sand Art: Thousand Needle Jutsu!"**

Han's technique deflected the needles coming at him from slots in Salamanders forelegs. As he dashed forward he ducked under Crows swipe at his head, and then jumped on top of Salamander.

"Big mistake, tough guy." Kankuro said. "Go, Black Ant, trap Sasquatch!"

"Hey!" Han said, before becoming completely encased by Black Ant, which had appeared behind Salamander.

"**Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot!"**

Crow's body then split into multiple pieces, which then, after hovering over Black Ant, pierced the insides like an Iron Maiden. Kankuro smiled. He was done.

Or not.

Steam started to filter out of Black Ant's torso, which then promptly exploded. Kankuro looked at the explosion only to feel a presence behind him. Whipping out a dagger, he whirled only to find himself thumped by a steamed left hook. The hit led his flying body out the same wall that Temari had gone through moments earlier.

All three Jinchuuriki lined side by side, facing off against the sand siblings and their mentor, just getting up.

"I guess it is finally time." Baki gasped, clapping his hands. Temari and Kankuro simultaneously fell to the ground, unconscious.

'_Genjutsu…'_

"To take you on by myself." He stood up straight and raised his hand. Gaara and the others immediately got into a fighting stance. Baki then removed his headgear, and opened his left eye. Everyone there instantly went into shock.

"I haven't had to use this until now, Kazekage!" Baki screamed, speeding towards the three.

He has a Sharingan.

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys for being away for so long. I have been working on something big. It's something along the lines of FF-Audiobooks… I have seen other YouTube video's like it, but I think I could improve on it. And also Sense Replicate.**

**Either way, my absence was unacceptable. Therefore, I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger. Cheers to everyone who has waited for a long time for this. I appreciate it. Black Ops II comes out soon. OMG So Keen.**

**Ok, let's get this over with. If you leave a review, I will link in my profile the channel that will contain the Audiobooks. If you would like me to Audiobook your FanFiction, Ask me. I might just think about doing it. Directors Vision, Ya know…**

**Of course, thanks a lot for all your support. I have nearly 1000 messages worth of Fanfiction emails on Hotmail. And I'm talking review, followers, PM's, everything. ACHIEVEMENT GET!**

**Thanks again for being so patient. **

**~Vires**


	20. Love and Hate

**A/N Heyy guys! I am kinda back! Thanks for your reviews! You're all so amazing. To CrazyFool65, thanks for your review especially. It's the kind of lift me up a writer needs, ya know? Shout me out guys, so I can make this one of my best stories possible! **

**I'll make this short. 20****th**** chapter! I am really sorry for my inactivity. Mainly the reason is because I had my laptop taken away from me. I am incredibly happy that you guys are still reading this story though. This is like my ONLY accomplishment, you know! :D**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

_He has a Sharingan…_

* * *

The three Jinchuuriki didn't have time to think about their shock, as they all dodged a massive ball of fire. Han started his handsigns as the shockwave was blasting him backwards.

"**Steam Style: Turbulent Mist Jutsu!"**

The jutsu, a tunnel effect steam jutsu, managed to force back the flames in the house, but not save the house itself. As the support pillars were falling, Gaara managed to get a glimpse of Baki. He had forsaken his head cloth and his Sharingan could be seen easily. He lost sight of Baki's intense stare as a pillar fell right before his eyes. Gaara, Han and Rōshi jumped out of the way of the falling building through the hole made by the trio before.

As the building burned, they couldn't see Baki at all. However, Gaara could feel his chakra building to a peak. He was still alive.

"We need to get out of the village right now. We can't battle here, too many civilians. Let's make our way to the bridge. We can't lose him." Gaara said, already running towards the entrance. Han and Rōshi nodded, following. They could already feel him in pursuit.

* * *

Temari and Konkuro woke up to the smell of burning. They could barely make out the shape of Baki standing in the middle of the room. Konkuro coughed and started to sputter. Temari made her way over to him on her hands, while also reaching for a small fan in her breast pocket. However, she didn't make it. Konkuro was their one minute, and was gone the next. He was blasted away by a fireball.

Temari's eyes widened. Konkuro had just died, in front of her eyes. Already feeling the tears coming on, she tried to stand up. Little did she realise that Baki was coming for her. As she leant against the wall, holding back her tears, he grabbed her hair, and lifted her up, making her scream. She tried to grab his hand, but he held that against the wall.

"Your brothers were always in my way. I kinda like you, so I will let you live, to love me. You won't see your brothers again. One is dead, and another to follow. I will make your life better, by getting rid of your demon brother!" Baki said. That was when she opened her eyes, and saw his Sharingan. His determination to kill to have her, his utter fury, and last but not least, his love for her. Her eyes widened. She knew what this was all about now. How utterly screwed she was.

"Konkuro…" She sobbed, and started to cry openly. Baki gently lifted her face to meet his, and kissed her. If possible, her eyes widened even more. She didn't get a chance to think about it though, as he used a Karawimi to move out of the flaming building and onto the street near it. Releasing his lips, he looked into her eyes and saw her disgust and hate. He smiled crazily.

"Don't worry, Temari. You will be mine!" He said, before he launched off in pursuit of Gaara and the others. Temari looked at the ground and sobbed again, before she collapsed, whispering out one last thing before losing consciousness.

"Gaara…"

* * *

"GAARA!" The maniacal voice screamed. Gaara turned on the bridge, and wasn't surprised. He saw Baki standing there, with a force of the villages ninja's. He understood now. Baki's Genjutsu was near Uchiha Itachi's level. He must have convinced the village's leader to get help. He turned back to Han and Rōshi.

"Both of you take on the insignificant pests. I will take on Baki."

Rōshi nodded, as did Han. Gaara turned around again and walked slowly towards Baki. His sand was already ready. He would not lose to this pathetic man. The other ninja's rushed towards Gaara, and threw Kunai, but they were deflected by Han and Rōshi. As Gaara pushed forward, Baki smiled.

"I will finally get what I want. I don't even care about the village anymore. I will have your sister! And I will kill you, just like I did your brother!"

Gaara, obviously surprised, didn't let it show, not giving Baki the pleasure. He could feel... the tears, but held them back, for Konkuro's sake. Baki looked shocked.

"Doesn't that affect you? I killed your brother, and am going to play around with your sister. Your sweet, sweet sister. How does that make you feel, Demon!" Baki said, rushing at Gaara.

Seconds later, a thousand needles of sand had penetrated him. His body, covered in spikes of sand, dissipated. Gaara stopped, then felt Baki behind him. He turned, but it was too late.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

From nearly point blank range, Baki launched a huge fireball at Gaara. He jumped back just before the explosion could reach him.

The explosion rocked the bridge completely, throwing off the balance of the many ninja on it. Gaara, who had landed on shore, looked at Baki, then realised he looked slightly distorted. Then he swore.

Somehow, the heat from the fireball was so intense that it completely turned his sand into glass. His entire gourd was filled with the glass, and he couldn't call upon the sand in the ground because the village was made of concrete. Baki smiled, then launched another ball of flames towards the Jinchuuriki.

'_Shukaku, we have to use our cloak, don't we.'_

"**Probably, yeah."**

'_Damn it!'_

On contact, the flaming ball dissipated. Baki, shocked, waited for the flames to clear, before cursing loudly.

A red veil surrounded Gaara, the shroud streaming behind him like he was moving. Gaara could already feel Shukaku's power enveloping him, empowering him to do what was necessary. Baki grinned.

"So this is your maximum power. Interesting…"

"Prepare to die, traitor."

"Coming from you…"

He moved so fast. It didn't seem possible. He just disappeared and then reappeared. Baki was there and then he wasn't. Gaara felt an intense heat push at his back, and then was launched back onto the bridge, flames flickering on the edge of his vision. He was glad Shukaku's coat protected him from specific jutsu.

'_How did he move so fast?"_

"**Look at his Sharingan, Gaara."**

As he did, his jaw dropped. Today was just full of surprises. His Sharingan had evolved into a four bladed Shurikan. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"That is the eye of Shisui Uchiha. Where did you obtain that eye?"

"Oh, how that 'Tobi' was a fool. Thinking Danzō destroyed this eye during his battle. Did you know him and I were in league? He sealed the eye for someone of the Leaf to obtain. Too bad I came across it first."

"You stole it."

"You know the term 'Finders Keepers' Gaara?"

Gaara grimaced. He was at a disadvantage. If Baki had the eye of the legendary Shisui of the body flicker, and his sand jutsu was disabled, he wouldn't be able to protect himself for long.

"What was that technique?"

"It is one of the legendary skills that 'Body flicker Shisui' possessed. It is called Chien no Hansha. (Delayed Reflection)"

'_Genjutsu… Can you break it Shukaku?'_

"**Fuck, this is a complex jutsu. I don't know, Gaara. It doesn't seem possible."**

Gaarafrowned. This was unfortunate. He was at a bigger disadvantage than he thought. Then Baki froze. In his left thigh was a ten inch needle, with a purple liquid oozing off it. Baki pulled out the object with haste, then looked around until he saw him. Kankuro, without a left arm, and burn marks all over.

"You're never getting our sister, you asshole…" He said in a faint voice, and threw another needle at Baki. However, he caught this one then disappeared. Gaara only looked barely quick enough to see the needle enter Kankuro's neck. Gaara's eyes widened. Kankuro looked at Gaara with sorrow, then collapsed.

The next thing Baki knew was fear.

A menacing roar came from Gaara's lips which drew the attention of everyone in a miles radius. Then the spot Gaara was in became empty. A red blur came rushing towards Baki at Godspeed, too fast to dodge. Gaara smiled evilly as his kunai came into contact with skin. He turned, as his speed had moved him past the sand shinobi. He was shocked to find his attack didn't work. Baki was on the bridge again.

'_I was sure I hit him, Shukaku.'_

"**You hit what you thought was him. I noticed a weakness though. He seems to have missed it though. As you went past him I noticed a red mark floating away, where Kankuro's needle hit him, just before your kunai made contact. It seems his genjutsu hasn't covered everything."**

'_That will be his undoing!'_

Gaara rushed towards him again, making sure to have his kunai ready. He would not see him completely, and he would have to judge the distance of his leg to his neck, but he would do it. As he approached the man, he saw it. A little blood smear seemed to just move away from his body. Gaara smiled maniacally. He had him.

He rotated in midair, aimed about a meter in front of the smear in the direction it was going, and threw it with all his might. He made sure to throw it about a meter above the smear, or he would not mortally wound him.

Let's just say that the sound of something hitting flesh is a satisfying sound. For both of them.

Baki's genjutsu dissipated as soon as the Kunai hit his neck. Gasping for breath, he clutched at his neck and pulled out the Kunai. Too bad a torrent of blood came with it. He then proceeded to collapse onto the ground.

Gaara on the other hand didn't see the wind blade coming at him from behind either. Baki had launched a Breeze Blade at Gaara at the very last second. The jutsu had torn up his left thigh and up his entire torso to his right shoulder, in midair. It looked to be about 2 inches deep.

Both men collapsed onto the ground. Han, who had just finished his fight with the sacrificial lamb ninja, rushed over to Gaara.

"Gaara, are you hurt?"

"Y-yeah… I didn't see that coming."

"**I am working on the wound now Gaara. Finish what you started." **Shukaku said.

"Y-yeah… Gotchya."

Rōshi had already finished and was picking up Kankuro and bringing him over to Gaara. On the other hand, Gaara was getting up, if not barely, and making his way over to Baki with the help of Han. As soon as he got there, he told Han to let him go. He collapsed next to Baki.

"I can't feel anything. Kankuro has some pretty good poison." Baki said, shallow breaths every now and again.

"Yes, he does."

"You know, I should have known not to do all this for a female. I could have become Kazekage in your absence."

Gaara sighed. Baki was all but dead now.

"I just hope that Kami is lenient on me… then again… I think we are all going to… *Gasp* Gaara… See you in… Hell."

And with that, Baki stole his last breath, and passed on. Gaara leant over and placed his fingers over Baki's eyes, and closed them.

* * *

'_Kankuro…'_

He slowly rose, and stumbled over to where Kankuro was laying. Rōshi was frantically trying to sever the blood flow from his lost arm, but to no avail. Gaara leant in close and rested his head against Kankuro's chest.

"I…I thought…you were dead…"

"Don't think it's over yet. I am pretty badly wounded." Kankuro murmured, gasping slightly.

"No… You'll be fine. I am here, brother." Gaara whimpered.

"You know… You have never called me that. Thank you… Take care of Temari…" Kankuro whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened. He couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. He whipped his head to Rōshi, heart stopping when he shook his head.

When Gaara felt the catch in his throat, he knew there was no hope.

The Jinchuuriki's sorrow could be felt a mile away.

* * *

Temari and Gaara stood side by side, in front of Kankuro's headstone. She had decided that here was the best place.

They stood by a cliff that overlooked the small village. After a small ceremony held by the siblings, Rōshi and Han, they decided to wait for a little longer. Gaara would be reporting to Naruto when he got back, and Temari would be going back to the Sand Village. She told him that this might be the last peaceful encounter between them, so they should cherish it.

"Kankuro… Now I have to get rid of all your make up now." Temari said, giggling a little bit.

"He is probably tossing and turning right now, saying war paint, sister."

"Perhaps your right-wait… Sister?"

"Is it strange calling you that?" Gaara said, and looked at her.

She stared for a little, then she smiled.

"Your right, my little panda!" Temari squeaked, while grabbing his cheeks and smiling.

"I'm not a panda…" Gaara said, grumpily.

"Hahaahaha!"

"Gaara!"

He looked at the direction of the voice. It was Han. He waved back, until he heard Shukaku start cursing.

'_What is it, Shukaku?'_

"**I should have known better! He wouldn't just leave with no comment or anything! Damn it, Isobu!"**

'_The three tails?!'_

"**He has been calling for help for a while now. I should have fucking known!"**

Gaara looked at Temari, but saw her nodding.

"It's ok, go. You have your obligations now. Go fulfill your purpose." She said, planting a kiss on his forehead. Gaara blushed for a second, then it passed.

"Han, we have to go!"

"Got it! ROSHI YOU LAZY PRICK, HURRY UP!"

"YOU CARRY THIS PACK, BIGFOOT!"

"We don't have time! Something happened with Zizitsu. Shukaku told me."

"Yes, I was told by Kokuō that Chōmei told him something was wrong." Han said.

"We must leave quickly." Gaara said, turning and starting in the direction of the Hidden Tail Village.

'_Zizitsu, stay alive. We all only just started to be friends… Please be alright…'_

With that, they left, leaving Temari with tears in her eyes, but happier then she has been for a while.

* * *

**A/N Yep. Hey, did you miss me? I missed you guys. The only thing I ever accomplished usually and it just doesn't seem to motivate me anymore. BUT NOW I AM BACK BABY!**

**I am going to try to upload as much as possible over these holidays. I have been watching Sword Art Online, been helping with Sense Replicate, managing my clan, working with Suguha (My reviewer Leaf) to get her fanfiction done, completing my Moonlight album and sleeping. I haven't found much time to get this done, but I am glad I finished this chapter. It may not be to my standard of writing I usually go for, but I had to get this done and dusted.**

**For the record, I do not hate Baki or Kankuro. I adore both characters, but as a famous writer once told me. Not all characters can be invincible. Does Kankuro's death mean Gaara will work harder to achieve his goals. Maybe, and because of that, Kankuro made a good death dummy.**

**I am sorry to all you Kanky lovers out there (Shout out to Loaded Faint of Hearts there :P) But it had to be done.**

**Anyway, stay tuned. I appreciate your patience. Love you all!**

**Oh, right… I have to do my odd little outro thing… Hmm…**

**If you leave a review, I will stab you with a needle so you… can…**

**You know what, ignore what I just said…**

**~Vires**


End file.
